Libre
by Kelly Exvagus
Summary: Sirius est enfin libre, mais Harry ne va pas bien du tout. Sirius poura-t-il l'aidé? ***Cette histoire est une traduction de Free écrit par Polaris.***
1. Capture du rat

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Capture du rat  
  
Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au travers de la forêt. Il pouvait entendre les faibles mouvement de petites pattes courant devant lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur autrefois familière que dégageait le petit être qu'il chassait. Le petit être savait qu'il courait après lui, et qu'avec la longueur de ses pattes, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il le capture. Finalement, ils traversèrent une clairière et il bondit. Il entendait quelque chose sous sa patte, quelque chose de poilu, quelque chose se tortiller, quelque chose de petit et vivant. Le gros chien noir laissa échapper un doux et satisfait aboiement qui semblait terrifier le petit rat menteur sous sa patte. Avec un petit pop, le chien se transforma en homme, ayant encore le petit rat serré sous son poing. Il regarda le petit animal prudemment. Il était gris, sa fourrure était douce, mais sale Les yeux de petit rat le fixait. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, comme s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir cette fois. Cette fois tout était perdu. Remus Lupin ne se changerait pas en loup-garou et le ministère de la magie n'était sûrement pas aux alentours. Le petit rat commença à trembler et Sirius Black resserra sa prise autour de lui. Avec une voix douce mais froide, il parla au rat.  
  
"Alors mon petit ami, c'est fait. Après bientôt deux ans, j'ai finalement obtenu que tu sois ou je le voulais. Maintenant, même ton maître ne pourra pas te sauver. Tu seras à Azkaban avant que tu ais le temps de cligner des yeux" Sirius prit une petite cage qu'il portait tout le temps. Elle était charmée par son ami Remus Lupin pour que rien de puisse s'y échapper. Il plaça Queudver dedans et la ferma de façon sûre. Après l'avoir ranger, il remit la cage dans la poche de sa robe et s'assis épuiser. Il avait passé la majorité de la nuit à chasser le petit traître, il était affreusement fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dormir, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il avait besoin de livrer Peter au ministère ou il n'aurait pas la possibilité de dormir. Il s'accota et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Il avait un autre problème, où pouvait-il aller? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner sans baguette. Il était aussi trop loin de la maison de Remus Lupin ou de Poudlard. Il était même trop loin du ministère. C'est alors que ça le frappa, il savait ou il pouvait aller. Espérant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il se retransforma en Patmol et commença à courir.  
  
Quand il arriva à destination, le soleil se levait doucement, il devait être vers 8h. Il regarda la maison. Il pouvait sentir ses occupants clairement, ils étaient tous réveillés même s'il était encore tôt. Un peu fatigué, il se promena autour de la maison. Il regarda à l'intérieur par la porte de derrière et vu huit tête rousses assis autour de la table de la cuisine, entrain de déjeuner. Il fut déçu, la tête rousse qu'il voulait voir n'était pas présente. Il se demandait s'il devait rentrer ou attendre lorsqu'un petit cri attira son attention. La fille rousse l'a vu et en un instant, elle était à ses côtés.  
  
" Oh! le pauvre amour, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Patmol la regarda en se demandant si elle parlait de lui. C'était parfaitement possible qu'il semble mal en poing. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de se regarder dans un miroir ses derniers temps.  
  
" Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" La femme qui avait fait le déjeuner rejoignit la fille à la porte et regarde vers lui. Son regard se rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle regarda le chien. "Rentre le à l'intérieur chère, il semble qu'il pourrait manger quelque chose" La femme se retourna et la fille, Ginny? , lui dit qu'il pouvait venir à l'intérieur. Il rentra et regarda encore autour de lui. Il fut déçu de constater que Ron n'était pas encore arrivé. Ginny le conduit sur un côté de la pièce et lui donna une assiette pleine de nourriture qu'il ignora. Il pouvait sentir tous les yeux de la famille le regardant avec curiosité, mais les ignora aussi. Toute son attention était sur la porte de la cuisine. Il fit le saut quand Mme Weasley appela:  
  
"Ron! descends maintenant, le déjeuner est prêt" Patmol fut rempli de joie lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de la réponse:  
  
"Je viens maman" Il écoutait attentivement la porte de fermer en haut et la paire de pieds descendre l'escalier. Finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et le garçon entra dans la pièce.  
  
Quand Ron entra, il était de bonne humeur. Il venait juste d'apprendre d'Hermione qu'elle n'ira pas chez Krum cette été. Il entra dans la cuisine ou sa famille l'attendait discutant joyeusement et allait les saluer lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un gros chien noir. Ron s'arrêta net, sans quitter le chien que lui semblait familier du regard. Maintenant, tout le monde regardait avec curiosité lui et le chien. Finalement son père demanda:  
  
"Ron, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?" Le garçon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Avec une voix légère. il dit un mot:  
  
"patmol" Les jumeaux se regardait avec interrogation, de quoi leur frère parlait? Mais le chien répondit immédiatement. Il quitta l'endroit où il était étendu, il jappa et coura vers Ron. Le garçon se pencha et le regarde méticuleusement. "C'est vraiment toi?" Le chien jappa encore et permis à Ron de le caresser. Ginny le regarda un peu surprise, son frère n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'entendait bien avec les animaux.  
  
"Ron, connais-tu ce chien?" Son frère ne lui répondit pas, son attention toujours porter sur le chien.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fait?" Le chien secoua la tête, prit la manche du garçon et le tira doucement pour lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Ron lui sourit faiblement. "Calme-toi, Patmol, je viens." Sans un autre mot pour personne, il quitta la cuisine suivi par le gros chien noir. La famille entière se regardèrent étonnée, mais personne fit de commentaire. Fred et George, incapable de contenir leur curiosité, se levèrent et suivirent leur frère silencieusement. Même leur mère ne les empêcha pas, tous trop étonnés du comportement étrange de Ron.  
  
Ron ferma la porte de sa chambre soigneusement et tira les rideaux. Finalement, il se tourne vers le chien et lui fit signe de la tête. Avec un doux pop, Sirius redevint à sa forme humaine et regarda autour de lui. Il rit doucement et ce tourna vers l'adolescent qui lui souriait faiblement mais qui continuait à lancer des regard nerveux vers la porte.  
  
"Laisse moi deviner Ron, tu aimes les canons de Chudley?" Ron regarda au ciel  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"  
  
"Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Ron" Sirius souriait et rapidement il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Quand il se séparèrent, Ron vu un spectacle qui le pétrifia. Debout dans la porte maintenant ouverte, ses frères jumeaux, un regard de peur et de trahison sur leur visage. Sirius, voyant la réaction de Ron, se retourna et immédiatement toutes les couleurs quittèrent son visage.  
  
  
  
P.S. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, mais c'est vers le 15e chapitre qu'elle gagne tout son charme. 


	2. Chaos

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Chaos  
  
Ils se tinrent face à face pendant un moment avant qu'un des jumeaux, Patmol ne sait pas lequel, fasse un mouvement. C'est alors que l'enfer commença. L'autre jumeau ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais n'en a jamais eu la chance. Un cri de Stupéfix passa au travers de la pièce et Sirius vit les deux garçons tomber sur le sol en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Il n'avait aucun doute que le reste de la famille monteraient dans quelques secondes, mais de retransformer servirait à rien. Au lieu de cela il se tourna et vit Ron se tenant là, un regard noir au visage, la baguette à la main.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Reste derrière Sirius" Sirius fit ce qu'il lui dit et regarda comment toute la famille entra dans la chambre, baguette à la main. La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut les jumeaux, évanouis sur le sol. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur et c'est alors que Ron cria:  
  
"Expeliarimus" Toutes les baguettes de la pièce volèrent avec soin dans sa main. Tous les yeux de la chambre le regardèrent pour ensuite aller vers Sirius qui se tenait maintenant derrière l'adolescent. L'horreur commençait à s'étendre dans leurs traits. Bill fut le premier à agir, il commença à se déplacer vers la porte, mais Ron fut plus rapide.  
  
"Fermeture" La porte se ferma avec un gros bruit lassant tous ses occupants enfermés dans la chambre de Ron. Avec une voix froide, Ron dit:  
  
"S'il vous plait, rester où vous êtes, je ne veux pas à avoir à vous paralyser." Ginny, effrayée, alla aux côtés de ses frères Bill et Charlie, qui maintenant fixait leur plus jeune frère avec un regard meurtrier. Percy était maintenant assis sur le lit et fixait Sirius qui était encore derrière Ron. Arthur et Molly observaient avec incrédibilité leur plus jeune fils. Arthur déplaça son regard vers Sirius qui recula un peu sous son regard.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon fils?" Avant que Sirius puisse répondre, Ron lui répondit:  
  
"Considère qu'il n'a pas de baguette, j'ose dire qu'il ne m'a pas rien fait." Arthur le regarde à nouveau.  
  
"Alors pourquoi Ron? Pourquoi protèges-tu ce meurtrier? Tu sais qu'il veut tuer Harry et maintenant tu l'aides? Tu es supposé être son meilleur ami et maintenant et va aider ce meurtrier à le tuer!" Pendant que Arthur finissait, Ron était devenu tout rouge, contrôlant difficilement la colère qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, une voix se fit entendre en bas de l'escalier.  
  
"Ron? Mme Weasley?" Ginny se rua vers la porte et commença à cogner furieusement. Ron ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il avait reconnu la voix d'hermione. Il entendit la fille monter l'escalier.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Ginny?" La voix s'arrêta devant la porte. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
"Sauve-toi, va avertir le ministère! Vite, avant qu'ils nous tuent"  
  
"Qui veut vous tuer" La voix semblait confuse et Ron cacha un sourire. Son amie était trop curieuse pour son propre bien, mais quelque chose l'aida.  
  
"Sirius Black, et Ron est en train de l'aider. Ils ont pris toutes nos baguettes et ils ont paralysé les jumeaux, va rapidement!" Un silence suivit la dernière phrase de Ginny. "Hermione!" Ginny sanglotait maintenant contre la porte, espérant entendre le son de pas qui s'en vont. Mais ça n'arriva pas. La calme voix d'Hermione traversa la porte:  
  
"Ginny, s'il te plait, enlève toi de derrière la porte" Avant que la fille puisse répondre, la voix froide de Ron lui dit:  
  
"Fais comme elle te dit." Ginny se déplaça en tremblant alors qu'un doux Alohomora se fit entendre au travers du bois et la porte ouvrit, permettant à Hermione de rentrer. Percy sauta du lit et se rua vers la porte. Mais Hermione y avait penser et rapidement elle referma la porte, bougeant de côté son laissant Percy se cogner sur la porte. Elle chuchota Fermeture et à nouveau tout le monde était encore enfermé. Molly regardait son fils curieusement, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, est-ce que ça signifiait Hermione aussi était associée avec le meurtrier? La fille dépassa Ron calmement et surpris tout le monde en serrant Sirius dans ses bras. L'homme sourit faiblement et la serra dans ses bras en retour.  
  
"Salut Sirius"  
  
"Je suis content de te revoir Hermione." La fille regarde autour de la pièce tristement. Elle garde sa baguette à la main et rejoignit les côtes de Ron.  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu ici Sirius?" L'homme soupira au ton sévère qu'Hermione avait utilisé.  
  
"Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans le trouble tous les deux. Mais Poudlard ou Lunard étaient trop loin. C'est la seule place que je pouvais venir." Hermione désapprouvait, sans quitter du regard les Weasleys qui écoutaient intensément  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sirius? Pourquoi c'était si important pour que tu ne puisses pas aller à Poudlard? Tu sais que ça ne dérange pas le directeur que tu y ailles." Maintenant les Weasley se regardaient avec confusion, Dumbledore savait ?  
  
"Je sais Hermione, mais je ne pouvais pas." Sirius prit rapidement la cage des poches de sa robe et la montra à Hermione. La fille approcha de la cage et la mâchoire lui tomba lorsqu'elle reconnut le rat.  
  
"Tu l'as attrapé" Elle chuchotait, un sourire lui traversa le visage. "Oh Sirius! Tu l'as vraiment attrapé" Sirius lui sourit en retour.  
  
"Oui, je suppose que je l'ai fait." Il regarda du côté de Ron, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais il avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
"Félicitation Sirius, il était temps que quelqu'un l'attrape ce damné rat."  
  
" Merci Ron." Hermione regarda autour de la pièce et soupira. Elle prit une des baguettes dans la poche de Ron et la remit à Sirius, causant la surprise au travers la foule.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Ron relaxait un peu maintenant que Sirius avait une baguette et qu'il pouvait se défendre lui-même en cas de besoin.  
  
"Je voulais emprunter Coq pour envoyer une lette à Dumbledore, c'est vraiment dommage que les jumeaux m'ont vu."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sirius. Coq est en bas. Pourquoi n'irais- tu pas envoyer ta lettre, Sirius?" L'homme approuva et marcha vers la porte, sachant que Ron et Hermione protégeaient ses arrières au cas ou les Weasley décidaient de l'attaquer. Heureusement, il était trop surpris pour essayer quelque chose. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la barra magiquement et descendit l'escalier. Il trouva le petit hibou volant joyeusement au travers la cuisine. Il prit un parchemin et de l'encre qu'il avait toujours sur lui et commença à écrire:  
  
Albus,  
  
J'ai attrapé le rat. Je suis chez les Weasley. Malheureusement, ils ont trouvé au sujet de moi et Hermione et Ron a du les maîtriser. Peux-tu venir maintenant?  
  
Patmol.  
  
Il attrapa le petit hibou et attacha le parchemin à sa patte.  
  
"Va à Poudlard, apporte cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore." Il pépia joyeusement et s'envola à travers la fenêtre.  
  
P.S. Jusqu'à ce que je commence l'école, c'est à dire le 26 août, je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre par jour. Merci pour les review!!! 


	3. Queudver

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Queudver  
  
Dumbledore buvait un peu de thé dans la même matinée lorsque le petit hibou de Ron Weasley entra dans son bureau. Surpris, il prit le hibou se demandant ce que l'adolescent voulait, il ne lui avait jamais écrit auparavant. Il pensa un moment que ça pouvait concerner Harry Potter, mais oubliant vite l'idée sachant très bien que Harry était encore chez son oncle et sa tante et qu'il le saurait à l'instant s'il quittait la maison. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, surpris de voir l'écriture peu soignée de Sirius. Il lut la lettre plusieurs fois, son inquiétude fut remplacer par un doux sourire. Sirius avait finalement réussi. Dumbledore se leva. Même s'il était content que Sirius ait attrapé Queudver, il était un peu inquiet pour la famille Weasley, sachant que Ron et Hermione pouvaient agir à l'extrême pour protéger quelqu'un. Dumbledore quitta son bureau en vitesse et marcha à l'extérieur du château. Après avoir quitté la barrière anti- transplanage, il transplana rapidement au Terrier.  
  
Sirius faisait les cent pas au travers de la cuisine, écoutant attentivement pour n'importe quel son venant d'en haut. Il fut alarmé par le faible pop annonçant l'arrivé d'un sorcier. Sirius leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, mais relaxa rapidement lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore le regardant avec un faible amusement sur le visage.  
  
"Désolé, monsieur le directeur." L'homme lui sourit gentiment.  
  
"C'est correct Sirius, où est-il?" Sirius pointa la cage qu'il avait laissée sur la table, où le rat était maintenant endormi. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de la cage prudemment et il en sortit le petit rat. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura quelque chose. Le rat se transforma lentement et un homme était maintenant étendu sur le sol, les regardant terrifier. Dumbledore leva sa baguette paresseusement et murmura Stupefix. Queudver s'effondra sur le sol, paralysé. Le directeur se retourna vers Sirius qui avait tout regardé d'un coin de la pièce. " Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher les Weasley et Hermione, Sirius? Je vais avertir le ministère." L'homme approuva et monta. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il remarqua que personne n'avait bouger, même s'il était parti pendant près de deux heures. Hermione le regardait entendant la suite.  
  
"Dumbledore est ici. Il a forcé le petit rat à se transformer. Il avertit actuellement le ministère. Je suppose que Fudge sera là dans quelques minutes. Il veut que vous descendez." Les deux adolescents approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et pointèrent leur baguette vers les jumeaux. Ensemble, ils murmurèrent Enervatum. Molly se rua vers ses fils jumeaux quand ils se réveillèrent. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent confus. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Sirius se tenant devant la porte, ils se rappelèrent de tout et ouvrirent la bouche pour crier. La voix froide de Ron leur dit alors:  
  
"Ne me forcer pas à vous paralyser encore"  
  
"Toi, petit traître." Hermione les coupa:  
  
"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, allez, Dumbledore nous attend en bas." Elle pointa fermement sa baguette vers eux et tout le monde commença à descendre, Sirius devant et Ron et Hermione fermant la marche. Dumbledore les attendait patiemment dans le salon. Il se leva et sourit gentiment aux Weasley. Il y avait une cage devant lui avec un rat dedans.  
  
"Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous?" Aucun Weasley ne répondit à la question plutôt inappropriée. Le directeur regarda alors Ron et Hermione qui de tenait devant la porte. " Bonjour vous deux, comment allez-vous?"  
  
"Bien monsieur, à part Ron qui est sur le point de perdre son calme à cause de certains commentaires que sa famille ont faits." Ron rougit un peu, mais ne détourna pas son regard. Dumbledore sourit tristement et regarde les Weasley.  
  
"J'aimerais que vous vous absteniez de commentaires jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la chance de vous expliquer." Il regarda sa montre et il ajouta: "Le ministre Fudge devrait être là dans un moment. Sirius, ça serait une bonne idée si tu pouvais te transformer." L'homme regarda son mentor avec un peu d'incertitude, mais accepta et avec un petit pop, il était encore un gros chien noir, ce qui surprit encore les Weasley. Dumbledore se retourna pour leur dire: " J'apprécierais que vous ne dites rien avant que j'ai le temps de parler avec le ministre."  
  
" Me parler à quel sujet?" Fudge venait juste d'arriver et regardait avec curiosité autour de lui. Percy sauta, près à tout dire à l'homme, mais il n'en a jamais eu la chance. Hermione chuchota Stupefix et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol. Molly se rua à ses côtés et Fudge figea sur place en regardant la fille, confus. Dumbledore se tourne vers les deux adolescents et ajouta:  
  
"Je pense que vous avez paralysé suffisamment de personnes pour aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait ranger vos baguettes? vous n'en aurez plus besoin." Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et ils écoutèrent à contre coeur.  
  
"Albus, qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
  
"Assoyez-vous Cornelius, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un." Dumbledore regarda autour et dit: "Si tout le monde pouvait prendre un siège." Tout le monde obéit. Charlie prit son jeune frère et le mis sur une chaise. Ron et Hermione ont été les derniers à asseoir et ils ont été vite rejoint par Patmol. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, le directeur sortit le rat paralysé de la cage et le déposa sur le sol. Après avoir murmuré un sort, tout le monde pouvait voir la transformation s'effectuer. Une fois la transformation terminer, Arthur tomba de sa chaise.  
  
"C'est Peter Pettigrew!" Dumblebore approuva et se tourna vers le ministre surpris:  
  
"Oui c'est lui, Rassoyez-vous Arthur. Monsieur le ministre, avec votre permission, j'aimerais questionner cet homme maintenant." Il prit un petit flacon de sa poche et le montra au ministre. "J'ai apporté un peu de veritaserum." Fudge prit le flacon. Murmura quelque chose et le liquide riva bleu, prouvant que c'est du veritaserum.  
  
"Très bien Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez le questionner, mais j'ai moi-même quelques questions." Le vieil homme approuva et mis quelques gouttes du flacon dans la bouche de l'homme et le réanima. L'homme s'assit en jetant un regard noir au directeur.  
  
"Bonjour Peter. Connais-tu qui je suis?" L'homme inclina la tête.  
  
"Oui monsieur"  
  
"Je veux vous demander quelque chose." L'homme approuva et Dumbledore reprit son souffle. "Dis-moi, qui était le gardien des secrets des Potter?" Des bruits de surprise s'étendirent dans la salle, seulement Ron et Hermione semblaient sans émotion devant le meurtrier.  
  
"Dumbledore, je ne pense pas."  
  
"Je l'étais."  
  
À suivre.  
  
  
  
Merci pour les review!!! 


	4. Explications

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Explications  
  
Après la phrase de Queudver, un silence de mort régna sur la salle. Dumbledore continua son interrogatoire:  
  
"Nous pensions que c'était Sirius Black qui était leur gardien des secrets?" L'homme secoua la tête.  
  
"Deux jours avant l'halloween, nous avons échangé. Sirius et James pensaient que c'était la meilleure solution. Pendant que Sirius attirerait l'attention de Vous-savez-qui sur lui, je pourrais me cacher en sécurité."Dumbledore fit un signe de compréhension.  
  
"Alors comment Voldemort a-t-il trouvé les Potter?"  
  
"Je lui ai dit où les trouver. Cela faisait déjà près d'un an que je travaillais pour lui quand c'est arrivé."  
  
"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un mangemort?" Peter approuva. Il roula sa manche et montra fièrement la marque sur son bras. Fudge regardait l'homme avec un dégoût grandissant. L'expression sur les visages de Arthur, Bill et Charlie montraient qu'il savait au sujet du gardien des secrets. Les adolescents plus jeunes se regardaient confus pendant que Molly cachait sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
"Donc vous êtes celui qui a trahi les Potter, mais qui a fait exploser la rue quand Sirius vous a trouvé?"  
  
"Je l'ai fait. Je savais que Sirius était le seul à savoir la vérité. Il ne l'avait même pas dit à Remus Lupin, car il croyait que c'était le traître." Hermione sentit Patmol tressaillir et le caressa pour le rassurer. "Quand Sirius me trouva, j'avais ma baguette derrière mon dos. J'ai commencé à crier que Sirius avait trahi Lily et James pour que tous les moldus m'entendent. Alors j'ai fait exposer la rue, je me suis coupé un doigt et je me suis sauvé en me transformant en rat." Fudge désapprouva:  
  
"À ce sujet, depuis quand êtes-vous un animagius non-enregistré?"  
  
"Depuis ma cinquième année. Nous avons fait ça pour être avec Remus quand il se transformait."  
  
"Nous?" Queudver inclina la tête.  
  
"James, Sirius en moi." Les yeux de Fudge devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes.  
  
"Sirius? Alors c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban et qu'il a été capable de se cacher de nous aussi longtemps. En quel animal se transforme-t-il?"  
  
"Un gros chien noir" Fudge se retourna rapidement et regarda Patmol qui avait encore la tête sur les genoux de Ron. Dumbledore regarda le ministre pour ensuite tourner son regard vers Sirius.  
  
"S'il te plait Sirius, si tu pouvais" Le chien fit un signe de la tête, s'éloigna des deux adolescents et avec un pop, Sirius black se tenait devant eux. Fudge le regardait intensément, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le capturer. Sirius alla asseoir silencieusement entre Ron et Hermione tout en évitant de regarder Queudver.  
  
"Monsieur Black"  
  
"Monsieur le ministre"  
  
"Pouvez-vous expliquer exactement comment vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban?" Sirius expliqua exactement comment il avait fait. Fudge approuve lorsqu'il termina.  
  
"Mais pourquoi êtes vous allez à Poudlard? Si vous ne vouliez pas tuer Harry, pourquoi y êtes-vous allé? Et pourquoi attaquer la tour de Gryffindor? "  
  
"Peter y était." Voyant le regard interrogatif de Fudge, il continua: "La journée que vous êtes venu me visiter, vous m'avez donné un journal, vous vous souvenez?" Le ministre approuva. Tout le monde suivait la conversation des deux hommes. "Dans le journal, il y avait un article sur le prix que les Weasley avait gagné. Alors je l'ai vu, perché sur l'épaule de Ron, son rat domestique, Croutard, que j'avais reconnu comme Queudver." Arthur devient très pâle. "Il disait aussi que le garçon allait à Poudlard, où je supposais que Harry aille aussi. Je ne pouvais pas être là quand le garçon avait besoin de moi, mais il était hors de que je laisse Queudver près de Harry."  
  
"Je vois." Fudge se tourna vers Peter: "Es-ce que c'est vrai?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Très bien, il est évident que vous saviez Dumbledore, mais qui d'autre était au courant?"  
  
"Je pense qu'il y avait seulement Mlle Granger, M Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et bien sur le jeune M Potter."  
  
"Harry savait?" Dumbledore confirma.  
  
"Oui il savait, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'ils avaient même gardé contact ces dernières années." Ron, Hermione et Sirius confirmèrent.  
  
"Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé lors de leur troisième année. Je me souviens encore de ce que vous m'avez dit, donc il n'est pas nécessaire de le répéter. Mais je suis curieux sur comment vous vous êtes échappé de Poudlard. Comme l'a dit le professeur Rogne cette nuit là, vous ne pouviez pas transplaner à l'extérieur de Poudlard." Sirius sourit:  
  
"Alors, pour dire la vérité, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de demander. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry et Hermione sont apparu à ma fenêtre montant l'hippogriffe nommé Buck. Hermione a débarré la fenêtre et m'a dit de sauter. Nous sommes atterris sur une autre partie du château. Alors Harry et Hermione ont débarqué et m'ont dit de partir. C'est tout ce que je sais." Pendant ce temps, Hermione était devenue toute rouge et Ron lui faisait un large sourire. Fudge regarda la fille un peu perplexe.  
  
"Alors Mlle Granger, il semblerait que le professeur Rogue avait raison après tout. Maintenant dites-moi comment vous avez fait? Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey ont dit que vous n'aviez pas quitté l'infirmerie et l'hippogriffe s'est échappé quelques heures plus tôt." Hermione regarda le directeur et celui-ci lui sourit pour l'encourager.  
  
"Où est Harry quand on a besoin de lui" pensa telle en secouant la tête. "Ok, allons-y. Après que vous et le professeur Rogue avez quitté l'infirmerie, nous avons dit au directeur tout ce que c'était passé. Heureusement Sirius l'avait déjà fait parce que je ne pense pas que nous faisions beaucoup de sens. Le directeur nous dit que c'était trop tard et que personne voudrait nous croire. Il nous a dit que nous avions besoin de temps. Ce que presque personne savait, même pas Ron et Harry, c'est que cette année là, j'avais un retourneur de temps pour me permettre d'aller à tous mes cours. J'ai alors compris ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Il nous a dit où on pouvait trouver Sirius et Harry en a déduit qu'il fallait aussi sauver Buck." Elle expliqua alors avec plus de détails comment Harry et elle avaient sauvé Buck et Sirius. Quand elle termina son histoire, Fudge approuva.  
  
"Je comprends. J'ai besoin d'aller au ministère pour arranger de M Black." Dumbledore le regarda et plus fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
"Pas maintenant Cornelius, je n'ai pas terminé avec Peter." Le ministre le regarda avec interrogation et se rassit. "Maintenant Peter, dis- moi ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière tache du tournoi des trois sorciers." Fudge pali à cette question mais continua néanmoins à écouter l'homme attentivement. Lorsque Peter termina d'expliquer comme Harry s'était enfui, le ministre était effondré dans la chaise, la tête dans ses mains. Tout le monde fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que Fudge parla:  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Dumbledore?"  
  
"Premièrement, assurez-vous que Sirius sera libre, quelqu'un doit surveiller Harry. Je sais que physiquement il est correct chez son oncle avec toutes les protections qu'il y a sur la maison. Mais mentalement je ne suis pas sûre. Je préfèrerais qu'il reste avec son parrain." Fudge accepta. "Après, enlever les détracteurs d'Azkaban, ils sont un grand danger pour nous. Les géants ont déjà été avertis et ils ont décidé de ne pas venir de notre côté, mais ils n'iront pas du côté de Voldemort, ce que je crois être une bonne chose."  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec la presse? La population doit être informée." Dumbledore pensa un moment.  
  
"Avez-vous quelqu'un dans vos connaissances qui écrirait seulement ce qu'on lui dirait? Ça pourrait arrêter les rumeurs que se répandent. Il doit aussi être quelqu'un de connu pour rejoindre le maximum de personnes." Fudge soupira:  
  
"Je ne pense pas j'ai quelqu'un comme ça." Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et la fille parla:  
  
"Monsieur, Rira Skeeter ne ferait-elle pas l'affaire?" Dumbledore leva un sourcil.  
  
"Rita? Alors elle est certainement bien connue et le monde croit de qu'elle écrit, mais il n'y a aucune façon de contrôler de qu'elle écrit." Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et Sirius leur sourit.  
  
"Ok vous deux, qu'est ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit?"  
  
"Tu l'as encore?"  
  
"Bien sur, attendez un instant" Hermione sortit en courant vers la cuisine où ses choses reposaient encore. Un moment plus tard, elle revenait avec un pot contenant un scarabée.  
  
"Monsieur le directeur, monsieur le ministre, laissez-moi vous présenter Mme Rita Skeeter, une animagius non-enregistrée."  
  
À suivre.  
  
  
  
Merci pour les review!!! 


	5. Lunard et Harry

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Lunard et Harry  
  
Après les mots d'Hermione, même Dumbledore était secoué.  
  
"Alors, ça explique certaines choses. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on continuait cette conversation dans votre bureau, monsieur le ministre?" Le ministre accepta et Hermione remit le pot à Dumbledore. Les deux hommes prirent Queudver et Fudge se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
"Vos papiers seront en règle demain, M Black, pouvez-vous rester ici en attendant?"  
  
"Si M Weasley n'y voit pas d'inconvénient."  
  
"Je n'en vois certainement pas, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez." Sirius lui sourit timidement.  
  
"Merci. Monsieur le directeur, pouvez-vous avertir Remus? Il doit être fou d'inquiétude à l'heure qui l'est."  
  
"Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas." Dumbledore et Fudge dirent au revoir à tout le monde et transplanèrent.  
  
La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Toute la famille Weasley regardait Ron, Hermione et Sirius qui étaient encore assis sur le canapé. Finalement, Ron fut le premier à bouger. Il mit toutes les baguettes sur la table, se leva et sortit du salon rapidement suivi pas Hermione et Sirius. Les trois allèrent sa chambre et barrèrent la porte derrière eux. Ron s'effondra sur le lit et il tint sa tête dans ses mains. Hermione s'assit près de lui et mit ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Sirius regardait tristement les deux adolescents. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il devait dire de quoi.  
  
"Ron, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du..." L'adolescent le regarda brusquement et secoua la tête.  
  
"Ne dis pas ça Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait la bonne chose en venant ici. C'est juste que j'aie toujours pensé que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, ils m'écouteraient." Il sourit tristement. "Je suppose que j'avais tord." Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ron se leva finalement, sourit à Hermione et dit à Sirius:  
  
"Quand vas-tu annoncer la nouvelle à Harry?" Sirius sourit nerveusement.  
  
"Quand j'aurais tous les papiers. Ça l'empêchera peut-être de me tuer." Ron et Hermione le regardèrent un peu surpris.  
  
"Pourquoi Harry voudrait-il te tuer?" Sirius rit.  
  
"Ron, je me suis mis en danger. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi rapide, j'aurais pu recevoir le baisser du détracteur. Harry sera furieux quand il va apprendre ça." Un cri se fit entendre venant d'en bas.  
  
"SIRIUS LEE BLACK!" La gorge de Sirius se serra.  
  
"Je vois qu'il n'est pas le seul. Je suppose que je devrais descendre et faire face à ce bon vieux Lunard avant qu'il devienne encore plus en rogne contre moi."Ron et Hermione riaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre après l'homme. Dans la cuisine, surveillé pas le reste de la famille Weasley, Remus rageait. Quand le loup-garou vit son ami, il le prit par le poignet et le tira à l'extérieur pour lui parler en privé. Ron et Hermione écoutaient tous deux au travers de la porte et riaient très fort.  
  
"Le professeur Lupin est vraiment furieux, Sirius en mange toute une."  
  
"Ron, ne plaisante pas avec ça." Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes revinrent. Remus s'était un peu calmé et Sirius montrait par son regard qu'il avait été sérieusement réprimandé par son ami.  
  
"Excuse-moi, mais ça devait sortir." Sirius le regarda sombrement et s'assit près de Ron.  
  
***********************************  
  
L'été d'Harry était un désastre. Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il serait bien traité chez les Dursley, il se trompait royalement. Sa famille n'avait pas changé du tout, mais lui oui. Après ce qui était arrivé lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, il trouva en lui son besoin de réconfort. Après ces jours terribles, Ron et Hermione sont devenus ses piliers, la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer. Le moment où il quitta la gare de King Cross, ses piliers se sont effondrés et il dut se débrouiller par lui-même. Si les Dudley avaient remarqué quelque chose, ils firent commet si de rien était. Les jours s'écoulaient comme à leur habitude, vivant comme si leur neveu n'était pas là. Les autres étés, cela convenait à Harry. Il n'aimait pas être seul, mais préférait la solitude à devoir interagir avec sa parenté. Mais cet été, c'était différent. N'avoir personne avec qui parler le conduisait sur le bord du gouffre. Tous ses rêves et toute sa culpabilité restaient en lui. Deux semaines après le début des vacances, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de faire quoi ce soit. Ses livres ne l'intéressaient plus et tous ses devoirs avaient été faits durant ses longues nuits sans sommeil. La seule raison qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de manger, c'était la colère de son oncle s'il ne descendait pas, l'accusant de gaspiller la nourriture de sa tante. Quand Harry lui suggéra de ne pas cuisiner pour lui, son oncle devint furieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de Harry, mais seulement parce qu'il craignait ses amis bizarres s'ils apprenaient qu'il ne s'occupe pas bien de Harry pendant les vacances. Alors Harry passaient ses journées dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, parfois endormi, parfois réveillé, ses souvenirs toujours présents, ses seuls compagnons.  
  
Un jour, Harry avait perdu le compte étant donné que son calendrier était vide de ses marques habituelles, sa tante lui demanda de descendre. Harry hésita entre obéir ou rester où il était. Finalement il fit comme elle voulait sachant qu'elle viendrait le chercher s'il n'écoutait pas. Il se leva chancelant et descendit lentement. S'il avait été encore capable de ressentir quelque chose, il aurait probablement été surpris de voir Mme Figg, son ancienne gardienne, assit en train de flatter un chat. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, voulant juste retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne manqua pas le regard horrifié que la femme lui donna. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il avait l'air si malade. Sachant la réponse ou ne s'en soucia simplement pas, il se tourna vers sa tante.  
  
"Voulez-vous quelque chose tante Pétunia." La femme lui pointa une chaise et lui dit sévèrement de s'asseoir.  
  
"Mme Figg voulait vous voir mon garçon, je vais chercher du thé." Sa tante lui lança un regard lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas faire de bêtises et quitta la cuisine. Harry se tourna vers la femme qui avait eu le temps de se calmer. Avec un petit sourire tendu, elle demanda:  
  
"Bonjour mon cher, comment allez-vous?" Les yeux vides de Harry la regardèrent désintéressés. Sachant que c'était juste une question de politesse, il ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment, visiblement la vieille femme ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle continua à caresser son chat en attendant que le garçon fasse quelque chose. Heureusement pour les deux, Pétunia revint et commença immédiatement à parler avec Mme Figg, chassant la tension accumulée. Harry s'éclipsa, inaperçu des deux adultes. Il retourne dans son sanctuaire et s'étendit sur son lit face au mur. Il n'avait pas vu le chat tigré de Mme Figg le suivre et l'observer pendant quelques minutes. Au doux pop le sortit de sa méditation et il se tendit, sachant qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa chambre. Doucement il se tourna et cette fois il fut un peu surpris de voir sa directrice de maison agenouillée devant son lit.  
  
"Harry" Le garçon la regarda quelques instant et se retourna vers le mur. Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mon garçon?" Sa voix était douce et elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait entendu. Minerva se demandait si elle ne devait pas emmener le garçon immédiatement à Poudlard. Il était évident qu'il avait besoin de soins médicaux et elle pensait qu'il avait surtout besoin d'une personne sur qui s'appuyer. Mais les ordres de Dumbledore étaient clairs, elle devait juste vérifier comment il allait. Avec un soupir, elle s'appuya sur lui et lui embrassa doucement le front, ce qui entraîna aucune réaction. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, tu ne resteras pas ici encore longtemps." La seule réaction de Harry fut de fermer les yeux. Avec un autre soupir, elle se retransforma et quitta la chambre. Elle allait avoir une longue conversation avec Dumbledore à ce sujet.  
  
À suivre...  
  
  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	6. Dumbledore et McGonagall

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Dumbledore et McGonagall  
  
Ses pas rapides résonnaient au travers des murs de l'école. Rapidement, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, un regard inquiet au visage. Quand elle arriva à la gargouille, elle dit "choco- grenouille" et rentra quand celle-ci se déplaça. Une minute plus tard, elle cognait à la porte et rentait dans le bureau. Le directeur, qui travaillait sur quelques papiers, lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit rentrer. Son sourire se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Il déposa ses papiers sur son bureau et s'accota dans son siège.  
  
"Bonjour Minerva, assoyez-vous." Elle s'assit comme il lui avait demandé et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était furieuse et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la fâcher à ce point. Avant qu'il ait le temps de lui demander, elle commença à parler:  
  
"Aujourd'hui, je suis allée vérifier comment allait Harry." Dumbledore leva un sourcil.  
  
"Comment il se débrouille?" Minerva le regarda dans les yeux et rajouta:  
  
"Il ne le fait pas" Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécir et il se redressa.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" Minerva soupira.  
  
"Je ne suis pas une experte dans la matière, Albus, mais je crois qu'il fait une dépression nerveuse. J'y suis allée sous ma forme de chat avec Arabella et lorsqu'il est descendu, il avait l'air horrible. Il est pâle, il a maigri et ses yeux sont cernés. Son regard est vide et quand il parle, sa voix est tellement lasse que ça en donne des frissons. Sa tante est allée chercher du thé et Arabella qui a demandé comment il allait. Il l'a simplement ignorée. Il s'est éclipsé aussi vite qu'il a pu lorsque sa tante est revenue. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il faisait."  
  
"Que faisait-il?"  
  
"Rien, absolument rien. Il était étendu sur son lit face au mur. Quand je me suis transformée, il m'a juste regardé pour voir c'était qui. Il n'était même pas surpris et il n'a pas réagit à ma voix. Nous devons le sortir de là Albus, il fait juste dépérir et personne dans la maison ne s'en préoccupe." Le regard de Dumbledore était maintenant rempli d'inquiétude. Il regardait pensivement ses papiers lorsque Minerva l'interrompu.  
  
"Qu'est ce que nous allons faire Albus?"  
  
"Demain nous allons le sortir de là."  
  
"Pourquoi demain?" Albus la regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.  
  
"Parce que demain il sera rendu public que Sirius Black a été reconnu innocent pour toutes les charges reconnues contre lui et la garde de Harry Potter lui sera donné."  
  
"Quoi!" Minerva tomba de sa chaise et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison. "Albus, êtes-vous devenu fou?"  
  
"Calmez-vous Minerva." Dumbledore riait un peu de sa réaction. "Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir averti plus tôt au sujet de l'innocence de Sirius, mais vous devez comprendre que sa vie était en danger." Minerva se rassit avec un air contrarié.  
  
"Sirius est innocent?"  
  
"Oui, Peter était leur gardien des secrets et il a fait croire à sa mort quand Sirius l'a retrouvé."  
  
"Je ne peux pas y croire, comment ce fait-il qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé?"  
  
"Ils étaient des animagius, trois d'entre eux, Sirius un chien, James un cerf et Peter un rat." Minerva pris sa tête sans ses mains.  
  
"Arrêtez Albus, vous allez trop vite pour moi. Vous voulez dire qu'il y avait trois animagius non-enregistrés dans l'école et on ne s'en est jamais aperçu?"  
  
"Exactement."  
  
"Je ne peux pas le croire." Elle le regarda vivement. "Êtes-vous sûr que c'est sécuritaire que Harry va vivre avec Sirius? Ça pourrait le secouer un peu trop d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il croyait être un meurtrier est maintenant son tuteur légal." Dumbledore rit encore.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, Harry savait la vérité depuis un certain temps maintenant. Lui et Sirius se contactaient régulièrement et je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un meilleur que Sirius pour prendre soin de Harry" Minerva baissa la tête.  
  
"Si vous êtes sûr."  
  
"Je le suis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant je dois finir de classer ces papiers. Peter vient juste de se faire donner le baisser du détracteur et je veux que Sirius récupère ses biens le plus tôt possible." La sorcière approuva et se leva, laissant l'homme s'occuper de ses affaires, elle quitta le bureau.  
  
Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius était dans tous les journaux, moldus et sorciers confondus. Le ministère avait inventé une histoire pour les moldus pour être sûr qu'ils le croient et que Sirius ne risque pas de sa faire arrêter par un policier. De l'autre côté, le Daily Prophet racontait l'histoire au complet, mais aussi l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldement en plus du congédiement des détracteurs de la prison Azkaban. Le monde des sorciers a pris un dur coup cette journée là. Toutes ces nouvelles ont commencé à créer un sentiment de panic chez la population. Heureusement, la connaissance que Dumbledore s'occupait de tout transforma ce sentiment de panic en simple anxiété. Les aurors recommencèrent à travailler sérieusement, essayant de capturer de plus de mangemorts possible pendant que Voldemort étaient encore faible.  
  
Dans la maison des Dursley, la nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius rencontra plusieurs réactions. Lorsque Dudley apprit la nouvelle, il se rua à sa chambre et cria à s'en perforer les poumons. Vernon ne savait pas comment réagir, il est juste devenu rouge de colère et lança des regards meurtriers à Harry. Pétunia devint toute pâle et lança des regards effrayés vers la porte comme si elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. La réaction la plus étrange fut celle de Harry. Quand qu'il entendit le nom de Sirius, il leva les yeux et écouta. Au plus profond de lui, il sentit un peu de joie d'apprendre que son parrain était libre, mais il n'exprima aucune émotion. Les couches et les couches de torpeur qui l'entouraient ne permirent pas à la petite lumière de joie à se rendre jusqu'à ses yeux vides. Avec une voix sans vie, ce qui était maintenant courant, il s'excusa du déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre. Il regarda un peu autour, mais se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit. Il se posa sur son lit, encore pour ne rien faire, juste se perdre dans ses pensées.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	7. Emmener Harry

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Emmener Harry  
  
Le déjeuner chez les Weasley n'était pas une mince affaire. Avec autant d'enfants dans les alentours, c'était une bonne chose que Mme Weasley soit stricte et ferme, sinon cela aurait déraillé plus d'une fois. Ce matin n'était pas différent des autres, mais l'annonce de l'innocence de Sirius rajoutait de l'excitation dans l'air. Ron et Hermione étaient radieux lorsqu'ils observaient leur ami lire le Daily Prophet avec un gros sourire au visage. La nervosité qui planait autour de Sirius la veille s'était dissipée et tout le monde le félicitait. Ils venaient juste de terminer de manger lorsque Dumbledore et McGonagall transplanèrent dans la cuisine. La sorcière serra dans ses bras un Sirius plutôt étonné en lui disant à quel point elle était contente qu'il soit libre et qu'elle était désolée d'avoir pensé qu'il était coupable. Sirius réussit finalement à se libérer de son étreinte et regarda Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui sourit, mais il nota dans son regard qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
  
"Voici vos papiers Sirius. Le ministère a mis un million de galleons dans votre compte et vous avez aussi une maison à Hogsmeade." Il prit la pile de papier. "Voici les papiers qui vous donnent le droit de garde sur Harry." Sirius prit le papier précieusement, mais ne le regarda pas, il fixait toujours Dumbledore.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Albus?"Le vieux sorcier échangea un regard avec McGonagall et soupira.  
  
"Hier, Minerva est allée voir comment allait Harry." La peur remplit aussitôt le coeur de Sirius. "Elle pense que Harry fait une dépression majeure." Ces quelques mots expliquaient ce que Minerva avait vu. Lorsqu'il termina, un silence de mort régnait sur la pièce et Sirius s'effondra sur sa chaise. Ron tenait dans ses bras Hermione et Ginny qui pleuraient sur ses épaules. Soudainement, Sirius se leva et regarde Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Je vais le chercher maintenant." Le directeur approuva et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.  
  
"Je savais que vous voudriez y aller. J'ai pensé que tu serais content de ravoir ceci." Sirius hoqueta et prit la baguette prudemment dans sa main.  
  
"C'est la mienne, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été brisée?"  
  
"Le ministère la gardait comme preuve contre toi. Fudge me la remit plus tôt en même temps que vos papiers." Sirius approuva et empocha la baguette et les papiers.  
  
"Autre chose Albus?"  
  
"Non Sirius, tu peux y aller." Sirius approuva et était sur le point de transplaner lorsque Remus l'interrompu.  
  
"Je viens avec toi Sirius."  
  
"Moi aussi" Les deux hommes regardèrent leur professeur de métamorphose un peu surpris, mais acceptèrent.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Oui Hermione?"  
  
"Hibou nous, ok?"  
  
"Bien sur" Alors les trois transplanèrent.  
  
Il était midi lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Mme Dursley alla nerveusement ouvrir la porte. Depuis la nouvelle de ce matin, elle s'attendait à voir arriver le parrain du garçon. Vernon était resté à la maison pour protéger sa famille de Black s'il décidait de venir. Sa main tremblante ouvrit la porte et elle pâlit instantanément. Il était là, exactement comme la dernière photo qu'elle avait vue de lui. Il ne ressemblait plus au vieil ami de sa soeur qu'elle avait eu il y a longtemps. De plus, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait avec lui une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un autre ami à sa soeur.  
  
"Bonjour Pétunia." Sa voix était douce, mais glaciale. Elle se déplaça de côté pour les laisser passer, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'ils lui feraient si elle restait dans leur chemin. Ils la dépassèrent ainsi que Vernon qui venait juste de sortir du salon et se ruèrent vers la chambre de Harry. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Son coeur se serra à la vue qu'il y avait devant lui. La pièce était une pagaïe, remplie de chose que Sirius était sûr qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à Harry. Il y avait juste un petit espace entre le lit et la table que Harry avait probablement dégagé. Sur la table, il y avait quelques livres et parchemins, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été touchés depuis un moment. Ses yeux dévirèrent vers le lit, et c'est alors qu'il le vit, exactement comme McGonagall l'avait décrit. Son filleul étendu sur le lit, fixant le mur devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était même pas retourner pour voir qui c'était. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla à côté. Avec une douce voix réconfortante, il dit:  
  
"Harry" Le garçon ne réagit pas. Timidement, Sirius tendit sa main et la déposa sur la tête de Harry, touchant doucement ses cheveux sales. Il s'assit où son filleul regardait jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard, une voix interrompit près de la porte.  
  
"Patmol." Sirius se tourna pour regarder Remus, qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, observait le garçon avec un regard inquiet.  
  
"Oui?" Remus rentra dans la pièce et regarda autour.  
  
"Nous devons y aller, Minerva est sur le point de perdre patience et ensorceler les Dursley. Je vais emballer les choses de Harry." Remus se déplaça où était la malle et commença à y placer les livres et les parchemins. Sirius savait que Remus avait raison, alors il essayait encore d'obtenir une réaction de Harry.  
  
"Harry, lève-toi s'il te plait, nous devons y aller." Lentement le garçon se tourna et Sirius tressaillit lorsque qu'il vit les yeux verts, sans vie, le regarder. Doucement, le garçon se leva et en vacillant un peu, se mit à côté de Sirius, qui gardait toujours un oeil sur lui. Remus était sur le point de fermer la valise lorsqu'une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sirius.  
  
"Attends, as-tu regardé sous le lit?" Remus le regarda confus alors il expliqua: "Harry m'a dit une fois qu'il gardait des choses sous son lit, sous une planche abimée."  
  
"Je vois" Lupin se pencha et trouva rapidement la cachette. Un peu après, il se relevait avec une pile de lettres et quelques livres. Les deux hommes regardèrent encore un peu autour d'eux pour ne rien oublier pendant que Harry se tenait au centre de la pièce comme s'il y avait personne autour de lui. Finalement, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient tout et barrèrent la valise. Lupin mit un sort de lévitation dessus et prit la cage d'Hedwig. Silencieusement il sortit alors que Sirius se tournait vers Harry. Sirius mit délicatement ses bras autour des épaules fragiles du garçon et commença à marcher. Harry résista un moment, mais décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine et commença à marcher avec son parrain qui gardait sur lui des yeux inquiets. Lentement ils descendirent l'escalier et Sirius fut forcé de mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber. La scène qu'il aperçut en bas était désopilante. Minerva était appuyé sur le cadre de porte, faisant tournoyer paresseusement sa baguette dans sa main. Lupin était assis sur la malle, incapable d'arrêter de rire. Sirius regarda dans la même direction qu'eux et commença à rire à son tour. Une autruche et un cochon frénétique couraient autour du salon. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Minerva avait perdu son calme et avait métamorphosé la parenté de Harry. Pendant qu'il riait, il se demandait où le cousin de Harry était caché, mais décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de le chercher. Harry, contrairement à ses compagnons, gardait un silence mortel pendant lequel un éclair de rire traversa ses yeux. Malheureusement, aucun adulte le regardait, donc personne ne put le voir. Sirius se tourna vers McGonagall et lui sourit.  
  
"Alors professeur, il n'y a aucun doute que vous enseignez la métamorphose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça?" Minerva regarda les deux animaux d'un air mauvais.  
  
"Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant, Black, car vous finiriez vos jours à Azkaban, pour vrai cette fois." Les traits de Sirius s'assombrirent et il retourna son attention sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de son côté. Son expression tourna encore vers l'inquiétude et il serra ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Doucement il commença à pousser Harry vers la porte de sortie.  
  
"Allez kido, sortons d'ici." Ils quittèrent la maison suivis de près par Minerva et Remus. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la zone anti-transplanage, ils transplanèrent à Hogsmeade.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur.  
  
P.S. Désolé si j'utilise parfois les termes anglais, mais j'ai prêté ma collection de livre à ma tante. Alors plutôt que faire plein de fautes en essayant de les écrire, je ne les traduis pas. 


	8. La maison

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
La maison  
  
Il transplanèrent dans un endroit près des trois balais. Regardant les papiers que Dumbledore lui avait donnés, Sirius commença à marcher dans une direction. Il tenait toujours Harry pour être sûr qu'il le suive. Remus et Minerva marchaient après eux, gardant les personnes qui les remarquaient éloignées. Après une trentaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à la limite de la ville et virent une grande maison de campagne entourée d'arbres. La vue était magnifique et Sirius adora immédiatement la place. Ils rentrèrent et constatèrent que c'était faiblement meublé. Remarquant que Harry s'appuyait fortement contre lui, Sirius emmena le garçon dans ce qui semblait le salon. Il y avait seulement un canapé et quelques chaises entourant une table. Sirius installa Harry sur le canapé et le garçon s'y blottit immédiatement. Secouant la tête, Sirius dit à son filleul de dormir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisque Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux. Sirius observa le garçon un moment pour être sur qu'il s'était endormi. Alors il sortit du salon, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il rencontra Remus et Minerva dans le vestibule. Ils avaient visité le haut et ils tenaient maintenant la liste des choses dont ils avaient besoin. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'il les rejoignit.  
  
"Hé Patmol, où est Harry?"  
  
"Je l'ai laissé dormir dans le salon." Les deux approuvèrent et baissèrent la voix.  
  
"J'ai fait une liste des choses dont nous avons besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le salon?"  
  
"Il y a seulement un divan, une table et quelques chaises. Je pense que ça serait mieux de tout refaire." Remus approuva et l'écrit. Pendant qu'il écrivait, Sirius se tourna vers Minerva. "Il y a-t-il des lits à l'étage? Je pense que Harry y serait plus à l'aise."  
  
"Il y en a un dans une des chambres. Je vais aller arranger ça." McGonagall quitta le vestibule et les deux hommes allèrent vers la cuisine pour faire l'inventaire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Minerva revint et les trouva assis dans l'escalier se parlant d'une voix étouffée.  
  
"Sirius, c'est prêt." Sirius leva la tête et lui sourit.  
  
"Merci Minerva" Il se leva et entra dans le salon. Il en ressortit rapidement avec Harry blottit sans ses bras, toujours endormi. Doucement pour ne pas secouer Harry, il monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre que Minerva lui avait indiquée. C'était une chambre plutôt grande avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Sirius marcha jusqu'au lit, mit Harry sous les couvertures et quitta la chambre silencieusement.  
  
Pendant plusieurs heures, les trois adultes travaillèrent à métamorphoser des roches en les différents meubles qu'ils manquaient. Minerva était dans son élément. Elle se promenait d'une pièce à l'autre pour mettre les meubles à leur place. Quand elle arriva à la chambre de Harry, elle hésita un moment, mais décida de faire vite pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque Harry était étendu sur le lit, les yeux ouverts. Il déplaça son regard pour voir qui était là et elle lui fit un beau sourire. Minerva s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus du lui. "Bonjour Harry, avez-vous bien dormi?" Harry considérait s'il devait répondre, mais finalement les années où sa tante lui inculqua les bonnes matières prirent le dessus et il répondit par un simple:  
  
"Oui madame." La voix était aussi lasse que la veille, mais Minerva fut soulagée d'obtenir une réponse. Elle lui sourit doucement.  
  
"C'est bien. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je place quelques meubles dans ta chambre?" Le garçon leva simplement les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Minerva, sentant qu'elle n'aurait plus l'attention du garçon, soupira, se leva et commença silencieusement à métamorphoser les roches qu'elle avait apportées. Quand elle quitta la chambre, après y avoir ajouter une table, une chaise et quelques bureaux, elle constata que Harry avait fermer les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas par son corps encore tendu. McGonagall descendit voir Sirius qui était en train de mettre la touche finale au salon.  
  
"Hé Sirius" Debout de sa chaise, il descendit son regard pour la regarder.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai terminé de meubler la maison."  
  
"Merci Minerva, j'apprécie beaucoup."  
  
"Bienvenu, et Harry est réveillé." Sirius se détourna du cadre qu'il venait d'accrocher et sauta au sol.  
  
"Merci" Avec un sourire à la sorcière, il sortit de la pièce et monta l'escalier. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Harry s'était assit sur la chaise nouvellement métamorphosée et regardait par la fenêtre. "Bonjour Harry, belle vue?" Le garçon de retourna, la peur emplissait son visage pour redevenir vide quelques instants après. Lentement, il retourna à sa fenêtre, mais Sirius remarqua qu'il l'observait avec le verre, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, il déplaçait une autre chaise près de son filleul et s'y assit, son regard n'ayant pas bougé de la silhouette de Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Harry avait relaxé un peu, mais continuait à l'observer prudemment.  
  
"Calme-toi Harry, je ne vais pas te faire mal, je te le promets." Le garçon ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixant encore la fenêtre. Sirius soupira et essaya de tenir une conversation. "Es-tu content d'être ici, Harry?" Après un moment, une voix lasse lui répondit:  
  
"Oui monsieur." Sirius désapprouva.  
  
"Gamin, pas besoin d'être aussi officiel. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius ou Patmol, tu la toujours fait." Un très petit signe de tête fut la seule réponse du garçon. Sirius réprima un soupir, il n'allait rien obtenir de cette manière. Finalement, après quelques échecs à faire réagir Harry davantage, il se leva. "Je vais descendre Harry, nous allons manger bientôt. Je vais venir te chercher lorsque ça sera prêt, ok?" Un doux oui fut la réponse qui obtint, mais c'était mieux qu'un signe de tête. Sirius secoua la tête doucement et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'adore les messages que vous me laissez et je suis toujours de bonne humeur après les avoir lus. Ils m'encouragent à continuer. Je dois passer plus de huit heures par jour à traduire pour garder le rythme de 2 chapitres par jour. Merci encore!!! 


	9. Le bain

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Le bain  
  
Le repas se passait dans le silence. Harry mangea juste un peu et ne réagit pas à Sirius et Remus qu'ils essayèrent de le faire manger un peu plus. Les deux hommes étaient soulagés que Minerva leur avait promis de dire à Poppy Pomfrey de venir voir Harry, car ils ne savaient pas comment interagir avec la dépression du garçon. Harry était encore une fois étendu sur son lit lorsque l'infirmière arriva. Sirius l'emmena à la chambre et la laissa seule comme elle le demandait.  
  
Mme Pomfrey était contente que Minerva l'ai averti de l'état du garçon, car il était difficile de croire que le garçon rempli d'énergie et de vie qu'elle connaissait comme Harry était le même l'enfant silencieux que celui étendu sur le lit. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil lorsqu'elle l'examina. Elle fut soulager de voir que physiquement, il allait relativement bien. À part son manque de sommeil et sa maigreur excessive, il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes. Après une demi-heure, elle avait vu tout ce dont elle avait besoin et descendit. Sirius et Remus étaient assis à la cuisine, buvant un peu de thé en l'attendant. Elle s'assit devant les deux hommes et accepta la tasse que Remus lui tendait. Après un moment de silence, elle quitta sa tasse du regard et commença à parler:  
  
"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'état de Harry n'est pas très bon. Physiquement, il va mieux que je pensais. Je pense que les moldus l'ont obligé à manger et même s'il a besoin de prendre du poids, ça pourrait être pire. L'autre chose est son manque de sommeil, ou plutôt de sommeil long et réparateur. Je pense qu'il fait plein de petits sommes, mais ça ne le repose jamais complètement. Je vais vous laisser quelques potions de sommeil que je veux que vous lui donniez avant de dormir pendant au moins une semaine." Les deux hommes approuvèrent, mais semblaient anxieux, attendant le verdict au sujet de la dépression de Harry. Mme Pomfrey le comprit et lorsqu'elle les regarda, son regard devint plus sérieux. "Minerva avait raison dans son diagnostic, le garçon a une dépression nerveuse et vous allez devoir l'aider à s'en sortir. Je sais de Dumbledore que Harry a confiance en vous deux et même s'il ne vous connaît pas depuis longtemps, il vous aime beaucoup. Cela sera très important si vous voulez l'aider. Il a besoin de stabilité, de quelqu'un qui veille constamment sur lui. La dernière chose dont il a besoin est de rester dans sa chambre continuant à s'enfoncer dans sa dépression comme il le fait, car cela pourrait rapidement devenir trop lourd pour lui et il pourrait faire quelque chose irréparable." Par la pâleur des deux hommes, elle savait qu'ils avaient compris. Elle haïssait devoir leur dire cela, mais ils avaient besoin d'être avertis que la possibilité de suicide était très réelle en ce moment. Sirius fut celui qui brisa le silence.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire?" L'infirmière soupira, ça allait être difficile pour les trois. Mais elle était presque certaine qu'ils pouvaient le faire si les deux hommes l'écoutait sérieusement.  
  
"Je sais que vous n'avez aucune expérience parentale, mais c'est précisément ce dont Harry a besoin. Pas l'amour d'un parent, ce que je suis sûre que vous lui donnerez pleinement, mais surtout d'être conseiller. Vous devez le distraire, l'occuper constamment, pas avec des choses stressantes, juste le garder le plus longtemps possible à l'extérieur de sa chambre et ne pas le laisser seul. Aussi faites-le manger et dormir à des heures régulières, faites le étudier quelque chose ou faire ses devoirs. Je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Les deux hommes approuvèrent. "La partie la plus dure est aussi la plus importante, il doit toujours avoir quelqu'un avec lui." Sirius soupira mais accepta. Il savait que Harry n'aimerait pas ça du tout, mais si Mme Pomfrey pensait que c'était la meilleure solution, c'est ça qu'ils feraient. L'infirmière vida sa tasse et se leva. "Je reviendrai dans quelques jours. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi." Remus la reconduit jusqu'à la porte laissant Sirius seul avec ses pensées.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus et Sirius avaient décidé d'aller acheter de la nourriture et d'autres fournitures pour les jours qui s'en venaient. Sirius monta l'escalier et rentra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon était réveillé mais n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'infirmière était partie.  
  
"Harry, va prendre une douche et mets des vêtements propre, nous allons acheter quelques fournitures." Sirius quitta la chambre laissant Harry seul. Après s'avoir changé et mit ses souliers, il retourna dans la chambre de son filleul et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Harry n'avait pas bougé. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la malle du garçon et prit des vêtements propres. Il les apporta à la salle de bain et commença à remplir la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle fut pleine, il retourna jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et se rendit jusqu'à son lit.  
  
"Harry, allez gamin, tu as besoin de prendre un bain, après on pourra y aller." Une fois encore, Harry ne bougea pas. Réprimant un soupir, Sirius sortit Harry de son lit, ignorant la façon que le garçon avait commencé à se tortiller et le mit sur ses pieds. Harry fit un mouvement pour retourner dans son lit, mais Sirius le vit et mit ses bras fort autour de la mince taille du garçon pour l'empêcher d'aller de ce côté. Doucement mais sûrement, il commença à mener Harry vers la sortie, et ce jusqu'à salle de bain. Harry se débattait encore un peu lorsqu'il arrivèrent. Sirius barra la porte derrière lui pour être sûr que Harry ne puisse pas sortir et lâcha sa taille. Il descendit son regard vers son filleul et vit qu'il fixait le sol.  
  
"Harry, s'il te plait, prends ton bain." Sa voix était encore gentille mais contenait une forte résolution et une partie de l'esprit de Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sauver. Encore une fois, il ne bougea pas, mais une petite étincelle d'intérêt était apparue. Il voulait savoir ce que Sirius ferait après et se demandait s'il le laisserait seul s'il continuait à l'ignorer. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius était une vraie tête de mule en plus des paroles de Mme Pomfrey qui le consolidait sur sa décision. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sirius s'approcha de lui et avec une main ferme, il commença à le dévêtir. Harry était un peu secoué, il ne pensait pas que son parrain irait aussi loin. Harry commença à s'échapper de la porté de son parrain et Sirius fut forcé de le tenir par ses épaules tendue pendant qu'il luttait pour lui enlever son pantalon.  
  
"Harry, arrête-ça. Tu vas prendre un bain, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Si tu ne veux pas te dévêtir par toi-même et que je ne peux pas le faire, je vais juste t'y mettre encore habiller." Ces mots laissèrent Harry sur le choc pendant un moment. Sirius en profita pour descendre son pantalon et ses boxers et avec un mouvement rapide, il leva Harry enlever le pantalon et les boxers de Harry de ses jambes. Voyant ce qui arrivait, Harry recommença à se débattre encore, mais c'était sans espoir, l'homme était plus fort que lui. L'homme commençait à frustrer. Essayer d'obtenir la coopération de Harry sans le blesser commençait à travailler ses nerfs. Ce qui devait être juste un bain, était devenu un combat de volonté et Sirius n'était pas sur le point de perdre. Il prit le corps lutant de son filleul et aussi gentiment qu'il le put, il le déposa dans la baignoire. L'eau était maintenant froide et Harry commença à frissonner. Abandonnant finalement, il appuya sur le bras de Sirius pendant que l'homme commençait à le laver.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ils m'aident à continuer. J'espère faire honneur à Polaris avec mon travail. Merci!!! 


	10. Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquil...

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille?  
  
Remus était assis dans le salon se demandant ce qui était si long. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de prendre un bain et mettre quelques vêtements. Mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il entendit une paire de pas descendre les marches. Il se leva et alla jusqu'au vestibule. Se tenant là, il y avait Harry, les cheveux encore mouillés, son regard vide habituel au visage et Sirius, son bras gauche serrant le garçon, un regard frustré au visage. Remus leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver, mais un signe de Sirius lui fit comprendre de ne pas demander.  
  
"Alors, nous devrions y aller." Sirius approuva et ils sortirent. Tout le long du chemin menant à Hogsmeade, Harry traîna des pieds. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, Sirius relâcha sa prise autour de la taille du garçon et prit sa main fermement à la place et avec une voix sévère, il dit:  
  
"Arrête de traîner tes pieds Harry, marche convenablement. Et ne quitte pas mes côtés." Sirius était presque sûre d'avoir entendu le garçon soupirer, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Harry lui fit un petit hochement de tête et commença à marcher normalement. Remus les mena au travers des différents magasins, achetant ce qu'ils avaient besoin et demanda quelques fois à Harry s'il voulait quelque chose de spécial. Il n'obtint jamais de réponse. Les passants les observaient étrangement. Remus ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Sirius ou à cause de Harry, probablement les deux. Sirius pouvait facilement sentir Harry se crisper sous les regards du monde qu'ils croisaient. Sirius avait de la difficulté à marcher tellement que Harry se collait à lui. Deux heures plus tard, ils entrèrent aux trois balais et Sirius commanda trois bièreaubeurres, toujours tenant la main de Harry craignant qu'il tente de se sauver s'il le laissait libre.  
  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison, Harry tenta de retourner dans sa chambre, mais Sirius ne le laissa pas faire. Il le tira jusqu'à la cuisine où Remus avait commencé à cuisiner le souper.  
  
"Allez Harry, Aidons Remus." Le garçon secoua la tête, mais trouva quelques assiettes déjà dans ses mains. "Place les sur la table." La voix de Sirius était encore douce, elle l'avait été toute la soirée, mais elle commençait à rendre Harry fou. Son parrain ne pouvait-il pas le laisser seul? Avec une grande maîtrise de lui-même, il les mit sur la table. Comme il aurait aimé toutes les échappés. Si Sirius avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur de Harry, il fit comme si de rien n'était et mit quelques couteaux et fourchettes dans ses mains.  
  
Cette fois le silence entourant le repas n'était pas seulement inconfortable, mais aussi tendu. Remus donna son repas à Harry en lui disant qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il mange tout, une chose que Harry pensait impossible. Harry avait juste mangé la moitié lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, mais un regard de Sirius la garda sur place.  
  
"Finis de manger Harry." Le garçon baissa le regard mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre sa fourchette. Après quelques minutes, il sentit Sirius bouger et il vit qu'il avait bougé sa chaise et qu'il était maintenant assis à côté de lui. Son parrain prit sa fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de viande. Alors, à la grande confusion de Harry, Sirius approcha la fourchette de sa bouche et dit simplement:  
  
"Ouvre grand." Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, un regard des plus étonnés apparut à son visage. Maintenait, il était complètement sûr que Sirius avait perdu la raison. Il était hors de question qu'il permette son parrain de le nourrir. Le coup du bain avait été suffisamment embarrassant comme ça. Lorsque Sirius vit le regard de son filleul, il dut étouffer un gloussement. Il aurait aimé avoir une caméra pour se souvenir de ce moment. Il pouvait voir Lunard s'efforçant de cacher son rire et fut soulagé que Harry était trop étonné pour s'en soucier. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était que Harry les voie en train de rire car alors, il ne les prendrait plus au sérieux. Il tourna son attention vers le garçon qui le dévisageait encore et leva un sourcil. "Alors? Ça va refroidir et je doute que ça va être meilleur de cette façon." Il offrit la fourchette à Harry. "Tu peux toujours manger par toi-même." Harry considéra les options, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir. Avec un soupir, il prit la fourchette et recommença à manger. Sirius resta à son côté au cas où plus de persuasion soit nécessaire.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils terminèrent et Harry se demandait encore comment il avait pu manger autant. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait plein, mais il ne réussissait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. Remus et Sirius nettoyaient et il avait particulièrement envi d'être dans sa chambre, il se sentait spécialement fatigué, mais il hésitait à bouger, ne sachant pas s'il avait la permission de quitter. Il s'était assoupi sur sa chaise lorsqu'une douce main lui caressa la tête. Sa première réaction fut de s'éloigner de cette main, mais il était fatigué et le toucher était confortable. Alors il resta où il était, les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Sirius l'appelle:  
  
"Harry, tu peux monter." C'était les mots que Harry avait attendus toute la soirée et sans préavis, il se leva d'un bond, toute la fatigue ayant quitté ses membres lorsqu'il gravit l'escalier à la course, ne se souciant pas du désaccord de Sirius. Harry mit une main sur la poignée de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrit, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était barrée. N'étant plus capable de se tenir lui-même, il s'affaissa sur le sol et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il commença à pleurer. Entendant ses sanglots, Sirius se rua en-haut de l'escalier et s'agenouilla près de son filleul.  
  
"Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit?" Il prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Soudainement, la voix brisée de Harry parvint à ses oreilles.  
  
"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille?"  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	11. Les raisons

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Les raisons  
  
Plutôt que lui répondre, Sirius mit ses bras sous les jambes et le dos de Harry et le leva doucement. Murmurant quelque chose à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en oscillant légèrement et Sirius transporta son filleul à l'intérieur. L'homme se déplaça jusqu'à une chaise et s'y assit. Il installa confortement Harry sur ses jambes, la tête du garçon accotée sur son torse. Les sanglots de Harry s'étaient atténués, mais ses larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre contre Sirius et laissa l'homme le tenir comme s'il était un petit enfant. La voix douce et réconfortante de Sirius se fit entendre près de sa tête.  
  
"Gamin, écoute-moi s'il te plait." Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête et se blottit plus confortablement dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait être si bien, tellement qu'il ne pas dire depuis combien de temps. "Je sait que pour l'instant tu voudrais que je te laisses seul et que je t'ennuis énormément lorsque je te traîne un peu partout, mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser dépérir dans cette chambre, je t'aime autant qu'un père aime son fils et je ne peux pas permettre que tu t'enfonce encore plus dans ta dépression si je peux t'aider à t'en sortir." Doucement, Sirius embrassa le front de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'il parlait. Il pouvait sentir que Harry avait cessé de pleurer, il était juste bien installé dans ses bras, écoutant précieusement ses paroles. "Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là avant, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider alors que tu en avais le plus besoin. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir maintenant, pas maintenant que j'ai pu t'offrir un foyer, un vrai foyer. "Après ça, il restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Sirius le berçait doucement pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que son parrain lui avait dit. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir et même s'ils n'étaient pas parents de sang, il pouvait dire que Sirius était son père de plusieurs manières. Une chaleureuse sensation de chaleur étendit sur son coeur chassant par la même occasion le froid qui s'y était installé depuis le dernier mois. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver maintenant, il ne savait pas non plus s'il était capable de se sortir du trou qu'il s'était creusé, mais il était prêt à essayer. Épuisé, Harry ferma les yeux pour relaxer encore un peu dans les bras de Sirius et l'homme lui sourit gentiment.  
  
"Allez Harry, c'est le temps de dormir. Mme Pomfrey a apporté quelques potions de sommeil et elle veut que tu les boives avant d'aller un lit pour être sûr que tu dors bien." Le garçon le regarda somnolent et approuva, trop fatigué pour argumenter un sujet de la potion. D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être bien d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil ininterrompues. Sirius mit le garçon sur ses pieds et l'observa. Voyant que le garçon était trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même, il s'approcha et commença à le dévêtir. Cette fois, Harry ne se débattit pas, laissant son aîné lui enlever ses vêtements en les remplacer par un pyjama. Une fois qu'il l'avait habillé, il le conduit jusqu'à son lit et en le supportant un peu, il l'y déposa. Remus cogna doucement à la porte et entra en portant un verre à la main. Le loup-garou sourit doucement à Harry et lui tendit le verre.  
  
"Bois ça Harry, ça va t'aider à dormir." Le garçon ne se donna pas la peine d'approuver. Il le prit, pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et le cala en quelques gorgées. Sirius eut tout juste le temps de mettre son bras derrière son dos avant qu'il tombe endormi. Les deux hommes rirent doucement et Remus prit le verre de la main relâchée de Harry pendant que Sirius bordait son filleul.  
  
Harry se réveilla lorsque quelque le secoua légèrement. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait eu une nuit de sommeil complète et maintenant quelqu'un le forçait à se lever. Le garçon essaya de l'ignorer, mais c'était sans espoir. Finalement c'est avec un gémissement qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Remus. Le sourire du loup-garou s'élargit lorsqu'il constata que le garçon avait finalement ouvert les yeux.  
  
"Bonjour rayon de soleil." Harry referma les yeux, il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il l'avait été depuis un mois. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti chez les Dursley. Ou peut-être que ç'était parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il prenait soin de lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais pour le moment il se sentait trop en paix pour s'en soucier. Une douce caresse sur son torse lui fit ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. "Allez Harry, réveille- toi, le déjeuner est prêt." Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans son oreiller et murmura:  
  
"Pas faim." Remus soupira un peu et devint finalement un peu plus convaincant. Il tira les couvertures, prit Harry et le mit sur ses pieds. Le garçon le regarda surpris avant de soupirer.  
  
"Allons-y, Sirius nous attend en bas." Remus prit la main de Harry et le conduit en-bas où Sirius lisait le Daily Prophet, assit à la table de la cuisine. Il leva le regard lorsqu'il les entendit descendre l'escalier et se leva. Pendant que Remus servait le déjeuner, il embrassa doucement Harry sur le front.  
  
"Bonjour petit, comment as-tu dormi?" Harry baissa le regard et murmura:  
  
"Bien." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu embarrassé face à l'affection que les deux hommes lui donnaient. Les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais comportés de cette manière et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sirius, sentant son inconfort, le conduit jusqu'à la table et l'assit à côté de lui. Harry pensa que c'était probablement pour s'assurer qu'il allait manger tout ce que Remus allait lui donner.  
  
Le déjeuner fut encore silencieux, bien que cette fois Harry mangea tout sachant que Sirius ne lui permettrait pas de quittait la table s'il laissait quelque chose dans son assiette. Après que Remus le força gentiment à laver la vaisselle avec lui, il l'envoya en-haut se laver et s'habiller. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir comme un petit enfant, mais quelque part en lui, il sentait que s'était bien, que c'était lui chose qu'il avait désiré pendant longtemps. C'était juste dommage qu'il soit rendu trop vieux pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement sans être embarrasser.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Notes:  
  
* Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué par mon style d'écriture, je suis Québécoise. Donc le déjeuner est le premier repas de la journée, le dîner le second et le souper est le dernier. Je rajoute ce détail car j'ai vu que ça portait à confusion dans d'autres fics. S'il y a d'autres problèmes, faite m'en part pour que je trouve une solution.  
  
* Désolé de ne pas vous donner les 2 chapitres que je devais envoyer hier soir et ce matin, mais sans le site, je l'ai pas pu les traduire.  
  
* Pour mister-master, c'est quoi cette histoire de glace??? Non, je ne comprends pas et je suis trop curieuse pour juste oublier, alors explique moi stp.  
  
Merci à tous mes supporters, j'adore les messages que vous m'écrivez. 


	12. L'idée de Dumbledore

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
L'idée de Dumbledore  
  
Harry était assis sur une des chaises de sa chambre, regardant distraitement dehors, laissant ses pensées tournoyer dans sa tête sans vraiment s'en soucier. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Harry savait que c'était Sirius ou Remus qui venait le sortir de sa chambre. Soupirant, Harry se leva, sachant très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas de sa propre volonté, peu importe qui était venu le chercher le traînerait en-bas. Se tournant, il vit Remus, se tenant dans le cadre de porte, le regardant inquiet. Lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent le regardait, il changea son regard soucieux pour un sourire affectueux et entra dans la chambre.  
  
"Bien, tu t'es changé. Sirius est parti au ministère pour arranger quelques papiers, alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait commencer tes devoirs. Je sais que l'école est dans plus d'un mois, mais si tu les fais maintenant, tu n'aura pas à les faire plus tard."  
  
Harry déplaça son regard jusqu'à sa malle pour finalement le retourner vers Lupin. Avec une voix douce et lasse, il dit: "J'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs."  
  
Remus le regarda surpris mais le cacha rapidement et approuva. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on étudiait un peu. Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé l'an passé tu as manqué quelques devoir et avec les Buses qui approche, ça serait une bonne idée de prendre de l'avance.."  
  
Le garçon hausse les épaules et de dirigea vers sa malle pour prendre ses livres. Au moins, c'était mieux que sortir et faire face à toutes ces personnes bouche bée.  
  
Pendant plusieurs heures, Remus étudia différents charmes et potions avec Harry et lorsque Sirius revint, il était sur le point d'étrangler le garçon tellement il le trouvait irritant. Les réponses de Harry lorsque Remus lui demandait quelque chose étaient minimales et aussi courtes que possible. Il ne montrait aucun intérêt dans ce qu'il faisait et c'est pour ça que plus d'une fois, Remus fut tenté de renvoyer le garçon dans sa chambre. Sirius vit immédiatement que son meilleur ami n'allait pas très bien. Il savait que lorsque la pleine lune approchait, la patience de Remus diminuait. Il secoua la tête, il n'aurait pas du partir.  
  
Mettant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, il lui dit gentiment: "Hé Moony, pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir un peu. Tu sembles fatigué et la pleine lune est demain, tu veux être reposé pour ça."  
  
L'homme approuva, reconnaissant et quitta sa place près de Harry sans un mot. Après que Remus avait fermé la porte, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et vit le garçon se tortiller sur sa chaise, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.  
  
"Je suis désolé, je ..."  
  
Sirius alla rapidement à côté du garçon et mit ses bras autour de lui. "Chut petit, c'est correct, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Remus est un peu susceptible lorsque les pleines lunes approchent."  
  
Harry approuva légèrement, mais il ne pouvait pas refouler sa culpabilité. Il causait tellement de troubles aux deux hommes, ça aurait été mieux pour eux s'ils l'avaient laissé chez les Dursley. Au moins il ne pouvait pas les blesser puisqu'ils ne se souciaient pas se lui.  
  
Sentant son humeur, Sirius se leva et emmena Harry avec lui. "Allez Harry, allons prendre une marche."  
  
Le garçon commença à se débattre férocement et Sirius dut le tenir, légèrement surpris de la réaction de garçon. "Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
"Je ne veux pas y retourner, tout le monde me fixait."  
  
Sirius comprit et serra Harry un peu plus fort. "Calme-toi mon ange, nous n'allons pas à Hogsmeade, juste une petite marche à travers le bois, c'est ok?"  
  
Harry arrêta de se débattre et y réfléchit un moment pour finalement approuver: "C'est correct, je suppose."  
  
Sirius le laissa aller et ils sortirent de la maison en silence. Sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'entretenir une conversation, Sirius se contenta de marcher près du garçon, son bras confortablement installé sur l'épaule du garçon. Pendant qu'il marchait près de Sirius, Harry pouvait sentir une paix l'envahir. Il fut très soulager de trouver personne aux alentours, il ne voulait pas à avoir à éviter le regard de tous ces gens comme hier.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent et trouvèrent Remus faisant déjà le dîner. Harry marcha jusqu'à lui, inclina la tête et murmura une excuse à son aîné.  
  
Lupin lui sourit doucement et mit ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre gentiment. "Chut mon c?ur, c'est correct, je m'excuse moi aussi."  
  
Harry approuva quelque peu soulager et aida Sirius à mettre la table.  
  
Pendant l'après-midi, Sirius et Harry venaient juste de commencer une partie d'échecs lorsque quelqu'un cogna. Remus alla ouvrir et revint rapidement suivi par Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieux sorcier sourit gentiment à l'adolescent qui s'était levé aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu. "Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu?"  
  
Inconsciemment, Harry se reprocha de Sirius que se tenait près de lui. "Bien, monsieur."  
  
Dumbledore approuva et se tourna vers Sirius. "Je peux te parler en privé, Sirius?"  
  
L'homme accepta et suivit Dumbledore à l'extérieur de la pièce laissant Remus et Harry seuls. Lorsque la porte fut fermée avec précaution, le directeur se tourne vers Sirius.  
  
"Comment se débrouille-t-il?"  
  
Sirius s'assit sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. "Je ne le sais pas, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait quelques progrès et le moment suivant, il est comme avant. C'est très difficile d'obtenir qu'il fasse les choses par lui-même. Hier j'ai passé proche de le lancer dans le bain tout habillé. Il refusait de se dévêtir et me combattit de toutes ses forces lorsque j'ai essayé de le faire. Je ne sais pas comment on peu faire s'il ne veut pas coopérer." Sirius pensa pendant un moment et continua avec hésitation. "Aujourd'hui, un peu plus tôt, parfois il semblait vouloir essayer, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le ramenait sur sa décision. Vous savez que Mme Pomfrey nous a dit de le traiter comme un enfant, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner s'il continue à nous combattre. Je pense que ça l'embarrasse, mais qu'il le désire pareil. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."  
  
Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et sembla songeur un moment. "Poppy m'en avait parlé et j'ai une solution, mais je ne sais pas si Harry va vouloir et ça sera difficile pour toi et Remus aussi."  
  
Sirius le regarda intrigué et Dumbledore continua: "Nous avons pensez utiliser une potion d'age. Elle le ramènerait à l'age de cinq ans ce qui vous permettrait de le traiter comme un enfant sans qu'il soit embarrassé."  
  
Sirius sembla surpris un moment mais secoua la tête. "Harry ne voudra jamais."  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit doucement. "Je ne serais pas si sûr à ta place, Sirius. Ça serait lui redonner la chance d'être un enfant à nouveau, cette fois dans une famille qui l'aime. Je suis presque sûr qu'il va accepter."  
  
"Laissez moi y penser. Je réalise que ni Remus, ni moi avons d'expérience en terme de parents. C'est déjà assez difficile de prendre soin de Harry alors qu'il a quatorze ans, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ça sera lorsqu'il en aura cinq."  
  
Dumbledore ria doucement. "Oui, ça va sûrement faire un changement. Pense-s'y Sirius et parle-s'en à Remus. Dites le moi lorsque vous aurez décidé."  
  
Alors Dumbledore se retourna et alla vers le salon avec Sirius traînant derrière lui.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	13. Reflexion

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Réflexion  
  
Après avoir parlé avec Sirius, Dumbledore alla avec Remus dans une autre pièce et ils discutèrent des différents plans contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Sirius y serait allé avec eux mais les trois hommes pensaient qu'il était mieux de ne pas laisser Harry seul avec son état d'esprit actuel. Alors Sirius était assis sur une chaise près de Harry et ils continuaient leur partie d'échecs. Après qu'il ait battu Harry, le garçon ne lui portait plus vraiment attention, il s'installa sur le canapé et l'observa soigneusement. Il semblait fatigué, même s'il avait dormi une nuit complète, il était épuisé. Son visage était vide, ses yeux las fixaient la fenêtre, mais Sirius était sûr qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment quelque chose.  
  
Prenant finalement sa décision, Sirius se leva d'un coup. "Harry." Il attendit patiemment que l'adolescent de tourne vers lui. "J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore et il suggère quelque chose pour t'aider à sortir de la dépression." Sa seule réponse fut une étincelle de lumière dans les yeux du garçon. "Mme Pomfrey pourrait te donner une potion d'age, tu retournerais à l'age de cinq ans pendant quelque temps." Maintenant Harry avait froncé les sourcils, mais il pouvait voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, il semblait que Dumbledore avait raison finalement.  
  
"Comment ça pourrait m'aider?" Sa voix était douce. "Si je redeviens un enfant et que j'oublis tout ça, lorsque je reviendrais, rien n'aura changé."  
  
La voix de Sirius était gentille lorsqu'il lui répondit: "Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, Harry, tu vas encore te souvenir de tout. Juste ton corps va changer et ta façon de gérer tes émotions. Tu t'es bâti une carapace autour de toi qui empêche même moi et Remus de t'aider librement. Tu essais de garder tout le monde éloigné."  
  
"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que personne n'a jamais..."  
  
Harry baissa la tête tristement et Sirius prit sa main. "Personne n'a jamais essayé de t'aider et maintenant tu ne sais pas comment l'accepter, c'est ça?" Harry confirma avec sa tête. "C'est de cette manière que la potion va pouvoir t'aider. Tu appris de ne jamais accepter l'aide se quelqu'un ce qui fait qu'il est très difficile de t'approcher. La potion va briser cette pensée."  
  
Sirius pouvait voir que Harry se débattait de ce qu'il devait faire avec lui-même. Ses instincts lui disaient de la faire, que ça lui donnerait la chance d'avoir ce qu'il a toujours espéré. D'un autre côté, il combattait aussi ses instincts. Prendre la potion le laisserait complètement vulnérable, mais pas seulement aux mangemorts, mais aussi à Sirius et Remus. Ils pourraient le voir comme l'enfant effrayé qu'il était, sans l'image de bravoure qu'il portait toujours.  
  
Sentant ce à quoi Harry pensait, il serra un peu sa main pour attirer son attention. "Je sais que ça doit être très difficile pour toi Harry, tu n'aimes pas que le monde voit comment tu es vraiment et ce que tu ressens. Mais Remus et moi t'aimons de toutes manières et je préfèrerais que tu ne le caches pas quand tu es avec nous. Je veux savoir comment tu te sens et à quoi tu penses à chaque moment. Mais c'est ta décision, Remus et moi t'aiderons peu importe ton choix. Je pense juste que ça pourrait être plus facile de cette manière."  
  
"Je vais y penser."  
  
Sirius lui fit un signe de tête et lâcha sa main. Se levant, il tira Harry sur ses pieds et l'emmena à la cuisine. "Commençons le souper gamin, Dieu seul sait combien de temps ils vont rester enfermé."  
  
Sirius pouvait dire par le regard de Harry que celui-ci était en profonde réflexion. Alors il le laissa s'asseoir sur une des caisses de la cuisine pendant qu'il commençait à cuisiner. À plusieurs reprises, il put le voir secouer la tête, semblant avoir un interminable débat avec lui- même. Près d'une heure plus tard, le souper était prêt et Dumbledore et Remus les rejoignirent à la cuisine. Par le coup d'oeil que Remus lança à Harry et ensuite à lui, Sirius supposa que Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la potion. Ils s'assirent, Sirius encore une fois près de Harry. Pendant que les trois hommes discutaient, Harry jouait avec sa nourriture, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il se demandait si ses habitudes pour manger s'amélioraient s'il redevenait un enfant, au moins Sirius n'en ferait plus un cas.  
  
"Harry, s'il te plait, mange."  
  
Soupirant, Harry commença à manger sous l'oeil attentif de son parrain. Il leva son regard et constata que Dumbledore l'observait. Même si le visage du vieil homme était sans expression, il pouvait voir une lueur d'amusent dans ses yeux qui l'irrita. Mettant son irritation de côté, il termina finalement son assiette et alla au lavabo laver la vaisselle avec l'aide de Remus.  
  
Un peu après, Dumbledore leur fit ses salutations et quitta, rappelant à Sirius de lui envoyer un hibou lorsqu'il aura pris sa décision. Sirius se tourna et vit Harry installer sur un canapé regardant sans expression devant lui. Il l'observa attentivement et vit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Même s'il n'était pas très tard, il pouvait voir que son filleul était épuisé, alors il se déplaça jusqu'au canapé et s'agenouilla à côté faisant sursauter le gamin.  
  
"Lève-toi Harry, va te laver et te mettre au lit, sinon tu vas t'endormir sur place."  
  
Le garçon approuva et se leva somnolant. C'est fois, Sirius n'a pas eu besoin d'intervenir, il resta assis sur la toilette, attendant patiemment que Harry termine. Il savait que ça embarrassait Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se fier à Harry pour le moment. Il savait que le garçon était instable et Mme Pomfrey lui a fait parfaitement comprendre de ne pas le laisser seul.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Remus apporta la potion et Harry tomba dans un profond sommeil. Les deux hommes descendirent et Sirius s'écroula sur un des fauteuils. Il observait intensément son ami lorsque celui-ci s'assit en face de lui. Il semblait très fatigué mais il n'était pas nécessaire de se demander pourquoi puisque la pleine lune était la nuit suivante. Il savait que Remus devrait être en train de dormir, mais ils devaient discuter d'un sujet important.  
  
"Dumbledore t'a-t-il parlé de la potion?"  
  
"Oui il l'a fait, Patmol. En as-tu parlé à Harry?"  
  
Sirius fit un signe de tête. "Oui je l'ai fait. Il ne semblait pas vraiment sûre, mais je pense qu'il va finalement accepter."  
  
"Je le pense aussi." Après un moment, il parla encore. "Tu réalises que ça va tout changer, exact? Pour le moment, nous sommes ses gardiens et même si je n'aime pas ça, il ne dépend pas beaucoup de nous. Mais après qu'il aura pris la potion, nous deviendront ses parents, Ça entraînera plein de nouvelles responsabilités."  
  
"Je ne peux pas dire que je sais dans quoi je m'embarque, Moony. Je n'ai jamais pris soin d'un enfant, mais je sais que je vais essayer de bon mieux si c'est pour le bien-être de Harry. De plus, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas suggéré s'il n'était pas sûr que nous puissions le faire. Tu sais que cet homme nous connaît mieux que nous-même."  
  
Remus ria. "Pour nous connaître, il nous connaît. Il est étonnant." Le loup-garou bailla et s'étira. "Allons au lit Sirius, Demain va être une longue journée."  
  
Sirius approuva et les deux hommes montèrent. Les deux jetèrent un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Harry, seulement pour le voir dormir paisiblement. Avec un petit soupire, Remus ferma la porte et après s'avoir dit bonne nuit, ils partirent de leur côté et allèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	14. La potion

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
La potion  
  
Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Sirius et Remus dormaient probablement encore, alors personne ne viendrait le réveiller pour le moment. Mettant ses lunettes, Harry se leva et alla à la fenêtre. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il pleuvait dehors. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, même au contraire, puisque ses gardiens ne pourraient pas le traîner dehors. Harry s'assit et envisagea ce qui arriverait maintenant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il avait été surpris de réaliser que ses pensées glissaient de plus en plus vers l'idée de se tuer et chaque fois, c'était plus difficile de se souvenir pourquoi il ne devrait pas. Il a honnêtement essayé de garder cette idée éloignée, mais il savait qu'il allait perdre la bataille. Cette fois, il avait besoin d'aide et il était chanceux qu'il n'était pas avec les Dursley parce que maintenant il y avait quelqu'un pour l'aider. Ayant attend ce point de pensée, il commença à réfléchir au sujet de la potion. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et beaucoup moins fatigué, il découvrit que son désir d'essayer avait augmenté. Il souhaitait redevenir un enfant même si c'était juste pour un moment. Être capable d'accepter l'amour et le réconfort de son parrain sans réserve semblait merveilleux. Il y avait encore le problème de vulnérabilité, mais il décida qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Remus et Sirius pour le sécuriser et le protéger. De plus, s'il y a quelque chose qui arrivait, il n'était pas loin de Poudlard. Harry continua à y penser, regardant la pluie tremper la pelouse devant la maison tout en sachant que sa décision était prise.  
  
Harry sursauta lorsque quelqu'un entra. "Bien, tu es debout." Le garçon se retourna et vit son parrain se tenant dans le cadre de porte. L'homme l'observait attentivement. "Comment te sens-tu?" Harry fit juste un signe de tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Avec une voix douce, il dit:  
  
"Je veux prendre la potion." Il pouvait entendre Sirius s'approcher de lui et il vit l'homme s'agenouiller à côté de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
"Es-tu sûr?" Harry approuva, il avait pris sa décision et il voulait le faire. Sirius l'observa pendant un moment et confirma, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Très bien, habille-toi et descend, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore."  
  
Pendant le temps qu'il prit pour descendre, Remus avait déjà fait le déjeuner et une petite fiole contenant un liquide mauve se tenait à côté de son assiette. Ils s'assirent en silence et Harry observa la fiole avec appréhension. Après un moment, une chaude main enveloppa son épaule et il leva les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet de Sirius.  
  
"Tu peux encore dire que tu ne veux pas le faire, Harry." Mais le garçon secoua la tête.  
  
"Non, je veux le faire." Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête et Remus se pencha sur la table pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va durer seulement un mois." Harry approuva et prit la fiole avec résolution. "Mme Pomfrey a dit que ça allait t'endormir, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu te sens bizarre." Harry approuva encore et ouvrit la fiole. Il était sur le point de la boire lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose.  
  
"Ça ne vous dérange pas, peut-être qu'oui? Je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous et tout, mais..." Les bras de Sirius le serrèrent et son parrain lui sourit.  
  
"Bien sûr que ça ne nous dérange pas. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiété et va-y." Le garçon approuva et cala la potion d'une seule gorgée. Immédiatement, il commença à se sentir somnolent, ses pensées devinrent floues et il pouvait sentir son corps le picoter. Ne résistant pas aux effets de la potion, Harry ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Sirius et Remus regardaient avec émerveillement comment le corps de Harry commençait à changer, sa forme rapetissait et Sirius fut forcé d'enlever son bras et de le tenir par la taille, effrayé qu'il puisse tomber. Ce fut terminé en quelques minutes. Sirius regardait avec merveille le petit garçon qu'il supportait. Il semblait comme avant, mais en plus petit. Sirius pensait personnellement qu'il était trop petit pour un petit un enfant de cinq ans. Ses cheveux était sans dessus dessous, tombant sur ses yeux fermés, son visage d'enfant reposait en paix. Il offrait une vue plutôt comique pour le moment, puisque ses vêtements tombaient tout autour de lui entant maintenant trop grand. Prudemment, Sirius prit Harry de sa chaise en y mettant toute sa douceur et tira sur ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Il fut surpris de la légèreté de l'enfant et le plaça confortablement sur ses genoux.  
  
"Il est mignon." Sirius regarda vers son ami qui les observaient en souriant.  
  
"Tu as raison." L'homme se leva et marcha jusqu'au salon, déjeuner oublié. Doucement il plaça l'enfant endormi sur le canapé et le couvrit d'une couverture que Remus avait apportée. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un autre canapé et observèrent Harry. Sirius fut le premier à briser le silence.  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.?" Remus sembla pensif un moment puis se leva. "Tu reste ici, c'est mieux de ne pas le laisser se réveiller seul. Je vais acheter quelques articles à Hogsmeade. Il va avoir besoin de vêtements et je pense aussi prendre quelques jouets. Nous ne savons pas à quel point il va continuer d'agir comme un adolescent." Sirius observa son ami très attentivement et le gronda:  
  
"Sans vouloir t'offenser, mais tu ne sembles pas en état pour magasiner pour le moment. Tu sembles sur le point de défaillir. Souviens- toi que ce soir c'est la pleine lune et tu n'a pas l'habitude d'en faire autant le jour même." Remus le regarda un peu ennuyé.  
  
"Patmol, quelqu'un doit y aller et je suis sur que Harry sera plus à l'aise s'il se réveille avec toi à ses côtés plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre." Mais Sirius n'était pas sur le point d'abandonner, il s'inquiétait pour la santé de son meilleur ami.  
  
"Moony, il pleut, tu n'as pas besoin d'attraper froid pour le moment."  
  
"Arrête ça Sirius, j'y vais." Sans un autre mot, Remus quitta la pièce lassant un Sirius de mauvaise humeur derrière.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	15. Les pleurs

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Les pleurs  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer, mais il ne pouvait pas repérer pourquoi il se sentait étrange. Il était trop confortable et endormi pour y penser. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais la sensation ne voulait pas s'en aller aussi facilement alors il décida de se réveiller même si c'était juste pour un moment. À l'instant ou il ouvrit les yeux, son esprit commença à travailler rapidement. Les images et les souvenirs qui l'agressaient depuis longtemps était là. Soudainement, le bien-être et la chaleur qu'il ressentait furent remplacer par de la peur, du froid et de la culpabilité. Il se sentait perdu, seul, alors il fit la seul chose qu'il put penser, il commença à pleurer. Une partie de son esprit, celle qui appartenait à ses 14 ans luttait désespérément pour regagner le contrôle de ses émotions, mais c'était peine perdue, il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il continua à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, on ne lui avait jamais permis de pleurer, seulement parfois dans son placard, mais cela avait toujours été vite réglé, jamais il n'avait pleuré comma cela. Il continua à hurla au maximum que ses poumons lui permettaient, en expulsant ainsi toutes sa douleur et sa frustration, toutes sa rage et sa peur qu'il avait gardées à l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Sirius venait juste de sortir de sa chambre, où il était allé chercher un livre, lorsqu'un son étrange atteignit ses oreilles. En premier, il fut surpris par le bruit, étant incapable de le reconnaître, puis cela lui sauta au visage. C'était le son des pleurs d'un enfant. C'était le son des pleurs de Harry. Sans attendre une seconde, il se rua vers l'escalier, puis alla vers le salon où il avait laissé Harry. Son filleul était assis sur le canapé, la couverture qui le recouvrait avait glissé sur le sol. Le visage de Harry était rouge à force de pleurer et un ruisseau de larmes venant de ses yeux fermés coulait sur ses joues. Prudemment, Sirius marcha jusqu'au canapé et gentiment, essayant de ne pas surprendre l'enfant, il le prit. Harry ferma sa bouche abruptement, essayant d'étouffer les sanglots qui traversaient son corps. Sirius descendit son regard pour voir Harry le dévisageait avec de gros yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'ils exprimaient de la peur, peur de lui. L'homme était confus, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry était effrayé de lui, il n'avait rien fait qui avait contrarié l'enfant pour autant qu'il puisse se souvenir. Il l'avait seulement pris...La réalisation prit naissance dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il pouvait parier que les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais permis d'être bruyant, incluant probablement de pleurer. Repoussant sa colère envers ces moldus, Sirius s'installa dans un fauteuil et installa gentiment Harry sur son torse, sa tête accotée sur son épaule.  
  
Doucement, Sirius murmura à l'oreille de Harry: "Allez petit, pleure autant que tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin être effrayé, personne va te punir si tu pleures."  
  
Harry n'a pas eu besoin de l'entendre deux fois. Entourant le cou de Sirius de ses bras, il recommença à pleurer, son corps entier tremblait dans les bras de Sirius. Sirius le tint plus près, faisant ses sons réconfortants et lui caressant doucement le dos.  
  
Près d'une heure plus tard, la chemise de Sirius était trempée, mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Sa voix était maintenant enrouée et il se tenait mollement sur son parrain, ses forces l'ayant quitté, des larmes coulaient régulièrement. Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter, il savait qu'il devait réussir à calmer Harry, mais rien de semblait fonctionner, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il devait aussi être prudent avec ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il n'était pas autorisé à pleurer. La porte d'entré se fit entendre, enlevant son attention de l'enfant. Avec Harry précieusement peloté dans ses bras, il se leva et alla dans le vestibule où Remus venait juste d'enlever son manteau dégoulinant. Le loup-garou les aperçut un peu surpris. Il les observa et fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'à eux.  
  
Doucement, il demanda: "Il y a quelque chose qui ne ça pas?"  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules légèrement. "Je ne suis pas sûr, je peux supposer."  
  
Remus fit un signe de compréhension. Ses souvenirs avaient probablement rattrapé l'enfant. "Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça?"  
  
Sirius déplaça Harry pour pouvoir le supporter avec un seul bras et regarda sa montre. "Ça va faire bientôt une heure qu'il a commencé à pleurer."  
  
Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent et il devint plus inquiet. Rapidement il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte où il avait laissé ses achats. Sirius l'observait pendant qu'il farfouillait au travers des sacs et finalement le vit se lever avec un mignon lion de griffondor en peluche à la main. Pendant un moment, Sirius regarda avec incrédulité son ami lui tendre le toutou.  
  
Lupin haussa les épaules, un peu amusé de la confusion de Sirius. "Essaie de le calmer avec ça Patmol, peut-être que ça va fonctionner."  
  
Avec un dernier regard à son ami souriant, Sirius se retourna et alla jusqu'au salon, Harry encore serré dans ses bras. Il s'assit en déposant le jouet à côté de lui et alors commença doucement à déprendre les bras de Harry de son cou, faisant pleurer l'enfant plus fort en signe de protestation. Finalement, il fut capable d'asseoir Harry sur ses genoux, le supportant avec un bras pendant que l'autre prenait le lion.  
  
Il donna un petit coup de coude à son filleul. "Hé, petit, regarde ce que j'ai là."  
  
Sirius se sentait un peu embarrassé, il devait de rappeler que son filleul n'avait plus 14 ans. Gentiment, il continuait d'amadouer l'enfant, puis finalement il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le jouet. Pendant un moment, Sirius pensait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, mais c'est alors que Harry commença à arrêter de pleurer.  
  
La première envie de Harry lorsqu'il vit le jouet fut de demander à Sirius ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui donne ça. Pendant que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, il n'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais l'idée fut rejeter et la réalisation que le lion était mignon prit sa place, arrêtant ses gémissements. Il observait attentivement Sirius, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas autorisé à toucher à aucun jouet, mais il n'était plus chez les Dursley et son parrain semblait vouloir qu'il le prenne.  
  
Comprenant de train de pensée de son filleul, Sirius lui sourit gentiment pour le rassurer et approcha le lion. "Harry, tu ne veux pas le prendre? Il est à toi."  
  
Harry regarde encore une fois le jouet et fit une tentative en approchant son petit bras pour caresser sa fourrure. Lorsque le cri qu'il attendait ne vint pas, il prit le toutou dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.  
  
Sirius regardait avec plaisir comment Harry étreignait la peluche. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple jouet aurait calmé son filleul. Alors il remarqua que Harry serrait maintenant son toutou d'une seul main pendant que l'autre tenait sa robe serré, comme si le garçon craignait qu'il disparaisse. Avec un petit sourire, Sirius relaxa dans sa chaise, serrant Harry contre lui.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Comme je recommence le cégep demain, le rythme va descendre à un chapitre par jour le temps que ma petite réserve s'épuise, puis légèrement moins par le suite. Je vais faire mon possible pour garder une bonne vitesse le temps d'atteindre les 31 chapitres déjà sortis. Merci encore pour vos commentaires. 


	16. Le cauchemar

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Le cauchemar  
  
Sirius sentait la respiration de Harry devenir plus régulière et fut content que l'enfant se soit endormi. Cela réchauffait son coeur de voir la silhouette de son filleul peloté dans ses bras avec un lion en peluche entre eux. Tous ses instincts de parent étaient réveillés pour réagir à la moindre alerte. Avant il voulait protéger Harry, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. L'adolescent pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, il avait juste besoin d'être conseillé pendant son évolution et même si Sirius était content de pourvoir le lui apporter, son coeur désirait plus. Maintenant il avait un petit enfant à prendre son, un petit enfant blessé qui avait besoin de lui. Remus vint dans le salon et sourit, il savait ce que Sirius ressentait. Et il savait que même s'ils l'avaient fait pour Harry, ça aiderait aussi son ami à traiter avec son passé. Maintenant l'homme pouvait concentrer son attention sur Harry et essayer d'oublier ses années à Azkaban.  
  
"Patmol?"  
  
Son ami sursauta mais sourira lorsqu'il le vit. "Excuse-moi Moony, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées."  
  
Remus ria doucement pour de pas réveiller l'enfant que Sirius tenait toujours dans ses bras. "Je vois, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai arrangé la chambre de Harry. Ses nouveaux vêtements sont dans les bureaux. Tu pourrais vouloir le mettre au lit." Sirius approuva à contre coeur et se leva, supportant prudemment son filleul pour de pas le réveiller. Une fois dans la chambre, il vit que Remus avait peint les murs blancs en bleu, le grand lit était maintenant petit et quelques jouets avaient été placés autour de la chambre. Sirius sourit et mit Harry sur le lit. Il alla chercher un pyjama dans un bureau et commença à l'habiller. Une fois fait, il borda son filleul dans son lit, mit le lion près de lui et quitta la chambre silencieusement, laissant la porte entre ouverte pour entendre s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
  
Lentement il descendit et fut quelque peu surpris de voir Dumbledore assis dans le salon.  
  
"Bonjour monsieur le directeur."  
  
Le vieux sorcier le regarda et lui sourit. "Bonjour Sirius, Remus vient juste de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, j'espère que Harry est correct maintenant?"  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas monsieur, au moins il a arrêté de pleurer et maintenant il dort profondément."  
  
Dumbledore semblait un peu inquiet. "Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose?"  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. "Non." Alors il pensa à quelque chose. "Il semblait vraiment effrayé de pleurer au début, comme s'il s'attendait que quelque de mauvais allait lui arriver et ça lui a pris quelque temps avant de se décider de prendre le lion en peluche que Remus lui avait acheté. C'est comme si on lui avait enseigné de ne pas pleurer et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à jouer."  
  
Dumbledore soupira doucement, il ne s'était jamais demandé comment la vie de Harry avait été chez les Dursley. Il avait pensé qu'il s'occupait de lui convenablement, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur haine pour la magie les pousserait à négliger leur neveu. La douce voix de Remus le sortit de ses pensées noires.  
  
"C'est la faute des Dursley, n'est ce pas? Ils ont élevé Harry de cette manière."  
  
"Je suis effrayé qu'oui, Remus. Je ne pouvais jamais imaginer que ça aurait été aussi pire. J'aurais aimé que Harry nous en parle."  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. "Vous savez, Harry ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. Il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui."  
  
Avant que quelqu'un puisse rajouter quelque chose, un cri se fit entendre de l'étage faisant lever les trois hommes et courir vers l'escalier. Sirius fut le premier à atteindre la chambre de Harry et vit le petit enfant en boule dans son lit, cramponnant le jouet en peluche de ses deux bras, la tête enfouit dans la douce crinière du toutou. Sirius s'agenouilla devant lui et tenta de le déprendre du lion. Harry leva les yeux et alors se lança lui-même dans les bras de son parrain, agrippant son cou de ses deux bras. L'homme passa proche de tomber mais réussi à se rétablir avec une main pendant que l'autre alla autour de la petite taille de Harry.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit?"  
  
Harry sanglotait bruyamment sur son épaule, mais réussit à sortir: "Maman et papa sont mort, il les a tués."  
  
Sirius regardait son filleul tristement. Harry lui avait dit une fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi triste. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et commença à le caresser doucement pendant qu'il se calmait.  
  
"Chut mon coeur, je suis là. Je promets qu'il ne va rien t'arriver."  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de tête, refusant de laisser le cou de Sirius. Finalement, après que Sirius l'ai réconforté quelques minutes de plus, Harry se calma et regarda autour de la pièce. Il remarqua les deux autres hommes dans la pièce et se sentit immédiatement embarrassé de s'être laissé aller. Dumbledore le vit rougir et lui sourit gentiment, il y avait des choses à son sujet qu'il ne changerait jamais.  
  
Le vieil homme marcha jusqu'à eux et déposa gentiment sa main sur la tête de Harry. "Bonjour Harry."  
  
Le garçon le regarda et lui sourit timidement, resserrant sa prise autour du cou de Sirius, qui était en train d'étouffé, mais ne se plaignit pas de son déconfort. "Bonjour monsieur."  
  
"Comment te sens-tu? Excepté le cauchemar bien sûr."  
  
Harry se détendit quelque peu dans les bras de Sirius et examina la question. Finalement, il répondit: "Bien monsieur, c'est juste un peu bizarre."  
  
Dumbledore leva un sourcil. "Bizarre? Comment?"  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. "J'essaie d'agir comme je le faisais auparavant, ne pas montrer mes émotions et tout ça, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait réagir autrement. Comme le lion, au début je voulais dire à Sirius que je ne le voulais pas, mais quelque chose en moi me dit que le lion était mignon. Après ça, une autre partie de moi disait que je n'avait pas le droit de le prendre. C'est mélangeant."  
  
Le directeur lui caressa gentiment la tête. "C'est parfaitement normal Harry, tu vas t'y habituer."  
  
"Pourquoi ça arrive?"  
  
Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise qu'il venait de conjurer. "C'est comme ça Harry. La partie qui résiste et qui veut que tu agisses comme ton age, est une petit partie qui a encore 14 ans à l'intérieur de toi. Elle ne peut pas être effacée parce que si nous le faisions, tu resterais un enfant de façon permanente. L'autre partie, celle qui veut que tu acceptes tout ça, est celle qui a été apportée par la potion. Tout le monde a en lui une petite partie qui voudrait être encore un enfant, la potion prend cette partie et s'assure qu'elle gère tes instincts et tes émotions, écrasant la partie adulte. Finalement, la dernière est le résultat de ton éducation. Même si tu sais que tu n'es plus chez les Dursley, leur éducation dirige encore ton esprit maintenant que tu es redevenu enfant. Comprends-tu?"  
  
Harry semblait quelque peu confus, mais après y avoir réfléchi un moment, ça commencait à faire du sens. "Vous voulez dire que ma conscience de quatorze ans est encore là, mais qu'elle ne peut pas prendre le dessus à cause de la potion. J'agis comme un enfant de cinq ans ferait et je penses comme j'aurais pensé chez les Dursley, vrai?"  
  
Dumbledore le regarda satisfait. "Oui Harry, c'est ça. Je suis sure qu'avec Sirius et Remus, tu vas passer par-dessus la parie avec les Dursley et ta partie qui a encore quatorze ans ne devrait pas trop te déranger, c'est juste une question d'habitude."  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête. "Mais alors, comment ça va m'aider avec ma dépression?"  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à briller. "Alors Harry, j'ai entendu que tu avais déjà libéré un peu de stress ce matin et tu as déjà parlé plus que tu l'avais fait auparavant. Ce que nous voulons que tu fasses, c'est que tu laisses tout sortir, tu n'as pas besoin de garder tes émotions à l'intérieur de toi. C'est la meilleure façon de guérir une dépression, mais c'est difficile pour un adulte d'accepter ça, d'où vient l'utilité de la potion."  
  
Harry sourit un peu et se plaça plus confortablement dans les bras de Sirius. Dumbledore avait raison, il se sentait déjà mieux comparativement à il y a longtemps. Qui aurait pu penser que quelques pleurs lui auraient fait autant de bien?  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	17. Amusement

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Amusement  
  
Après que Dumbledore soit parti, Sirius se leva berçant encore Harry dans ses bras, prit quelques vêtements propres dans un bureau et regarda Harry. Le visage de l'enfant était couvert de sueur et ses yeux brillaient encore à cause des larmes. Enlevant quelques cheveux qui lui couvraient les yeux, il lui sourit gentiment. "Allez Harry, allons te laver."  
  
Harry approuva et mit son bras de libre autour du cou de Sirius pendant que l'homme le sortait de la chambre pour l'apporter à la salle de bain.  
  
Sirius l'assit sur la toilette et commença à remplir la baignoire, faisant attention pour que ça ne soit pas trop chaud. Lorsque l'homme se retourna vers Harry, il vit son filleul accoté contre le mur avec les genoux remontés sur son ventre et la tête cachée derrière ses genoux. Silencieusement, il marcha jusqu'à la silhouette de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
"Harry." L'enfant leva les yeux, accotant son menton sur ses genoux. "Le bain est prêt."  
  
Alors son parrain le mit debout sur la toilette et lui retira le haut de son pyjama de son petit corps et continua de le dévêtir. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, Harry s'était senti embarrassé. Maintenant il trouvait cela naturel et même si son esprit qui avait encore 14 ans restait en alerte,il prit plaisir au toucher affectueux de son parrain.  
  
Sirius déposa prudemment Harry dans l'eau chaude et commença gentiment à le laver. Il commença par laver les cheveux désordonnés de Harry avec le shampoing que Remus avait acheté. Lorsqu'il rinça le savon, il y en a un peu qui rentra dans les yeux de Harry, faisant l'enfant haleté et les ferma serrés.  
  
Sirius fut immédiatement inquiet n'ayant pas vu ce qui s'était passé. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
L'enfant gémit légèrement: "Il y a du savon dans mes yeux."  
  
Sirius s'assit, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. "Sirius!" Quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés et Sirius se secoua. Prenant une débarbouillette propre, il l'a mit sous le jet d'eau chaude et l'apporta gentiment au visage de l'enfant. Prudemment, il commença à nettoyer le visage de Harry. Une fois terminée, il prit une tasse et la remplit d'eau.  
  
"Harry, s'il ta plait, ouvre les yeux."  
  
Son filleul lui obéit et cligna des yeux quelques fois, mais les referma aussitôt.  
  
"Ça fait mal."  
  
Sirius caressa son ventre et lui dit pour le consoler. "Je sais, je suis désolé, mais si on ne sort pas le savon de tes yeux, ça n'arrêtera pas de te faire mal."  
  
Harry soupira et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Sirius, rapidement mais prudemment, versa un peu d'eau dans ses yeux irrités, faisant grimacer le garçon. "C'est mieux comme ça?"  
  
Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fit un signe de tête.  
  
"Oui, merci."  
  
Sirius lui sourit et une fois encore commença à rincer les cheveux de Harry, cette fois en prenant une attention supplémentaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de savon qui va dans les yeux du garçon. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était propre et Sirius lui donna un hippogriffe qui avait été enchanté pour nager autour du bain. Harry le regardait mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas jouer, Harry?"  
  
Harry le regarda avec un regard interrogateur. "J'ai tu la permission?"  
  
Une lueur d'agacement passa au travers des yeux de Sirius et il se demanda une fois de plus qu'est-ce que ces stupides moldus avaient fait à son filleul. Ce n'est pas normal que Harry demande à chaque fois s'il est autorisé à jouer. Sirius tourna la tête de Harry face à lui et le regarda intensément. "Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'as pas la permission de jouer?"  
  
Harry tira sa tête de côte, retournant son regard pensif. "Tante Pétunia dit toujours que les monstres n'ont pas le droit de jouer avec des jouets normaux. Elle me criait toujours après et elle me tapait sur la tête lorsque je touchais les jouets à Dudley."  
  
Refoulant sa rage, Sirius mit gentiment sa main sur la tête de Harry. "Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste un enfant, par la même occasion, tu as la permission de jouer. Remus et moi t'avons acheter tous ces jouets pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec, ils sont à toi, ok?"  
  
Harry y pensa un moment puis approuva. Quelque temps plus tard, des cris de joie pouvaient se faire entendre au travers de la porte fermée. Harry avait finalement découvert les joies du jeu et avait un moment merveilleux. Sirius, de son côté, avait perdu son enthousiasme, mais c'était probablement du au fait que Harry avait laissé son hippogriffe nager et découvert qu'arroser son parrain était plus amusant. Sirius lui permit de s'amuser jusqu'à l'eau devint froide. Alors il se résolut à sortir l'enfant et l'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse, faisant se tortiller l'enfant. Il le sécha et l'habilla. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le dégât de son filleul. Prenant la main de Harry, ils descendirent à la cuisine où Remus avait terminé de préparer le dîner.  
  
Harry sauta sur une chaise, Sirius assit près de lui et Remus leur donna des assiettes remplies de nourritures. Harry vit que son ancien professeur lui en avait donné moins que d'habitude et en fut réjoui, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Sirius aussi le remarqua et désapprouva son ami. Remarquant son regard, le loup-garou haussa les épaules et s'assit, répondant à la question silencieuse. "Il a cinq ans, Patmol. Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il mange autant qu'un adolescent. C'est plus que suffisant pour lui."  
  
Sirius approuva, encore un peu incertain, et continua à aider Harry à couper sa viande, ne voulant pas que le garçon manipule un couteau tranchant. Harry lui donna un froncement de sourcils. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais fait ça pour lui. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas qu'il puisse se blesser en mangeant, alors il avait appris très tôt à se servir adéquatement d'un couteau. Il essaya de le dire à Sirius mais ça seul réponse fut que un enfant de cinq ans ne devrait pas manipuler d'objet coupant et qu'il était hors de question de prendre une chance qu'il se blesse.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	18. Oncle Remus

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Oncle Remus  
  
Après qu'ils finirent de manger, Sirius déposa Harry sur le tapis du salon et lui donna quelques jouets que Remus avait acheté le matin même. Pendant qu'il restait dans le salon, surveillant Harry, Remus alla se reposer avant l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Rogue lui avait donné de la potion tue-loup, mais malgré ça, Sirius et lui était d'accord pour qu'il reste dans la cave pour ne pas effrayer Harry. Ils ne savaient pas comment l'enfant réagirait au loup-garou et ils n'étaient pas intéressés à le découvrir. Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius et Harry soupèrent rapidement et Sirius coucha Harry. Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit immédiatement et Sirius n'a pas eu le coeur de le réveiller pour lui donner sa potion de sommeil. Silencieusement, il s'installa au salon surveillant le soleil descendre et la peine lune commencer à montrer. Il pouvait facilement entendre les mouvements dans la cave et sut que son ami était en train de se transformer. Il entendit patiemment que les bruits s'estompent et descendit voir son ami. Moony leva la tête lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et sortit un gémissement contrarier lorsqu'il vit Sirius entrer. L'autre homme ignora le son et l'approcha calmement, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui caressa gentiment la tête, faisant Moony relaxer.  
  
"C'est correct mon ami, juste quelques heures encore." Sous les douces caresse de son ami, Remus sombra dans le sommeil, sachant qu'il ne serait pas un danger pour Patmol. Sirius se leva, prêt à partir, lorsqu'une petite voix attira son attention.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
L'homme figea à la voix de son filleul et il se retourna lentement. L'enfant se tenait à la porte avec le lion de griffondor contre son ventre, regardant de son parrain jusqu'au loup avec de gros yeux. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de courir jusqu'à sa chambre et de se cacher dans son lit, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une partie de lui savait sans l'once d'un doute que le gros loup gris de lui ferait pas de mal. Pour la première fois, son esprit permit à cette partie de gagner et prendre le dessus de sa peur et d'un pas hésitant, il entra dans la pièce et demanda: "C'est oncle Remus?"  
  
Sirius se demanda pendant un moment quand Harry avait décidé d'appeler son ami oncle, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment. Au lieu il approuva de la tête et marcha jusqu'à son filleul. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon et d'une voix gentille, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il lui demanda: "Pourquoi es-tu debout, Harry?"  
  
Le garçon serra le lion plus prêt de sa poitrine et baissa la tête. "Je m'excuse, je me suis réveillé et je n'étais plus capable de me rendormir. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'es pas venu."  
  
Sirius lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Allez petit, laissons oncle Remus dormir et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour te remettre au lit."  
  
Harry sourit légèrement et entoura le cou de Sirius de son bras libre, accotant sa tête sur son épaule. Après avoir quitté la pièce, Sirius barra la porte et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Une fois qu'il avait installé son filleul dans son lit, il alla à la salle de bain prendre un peu de potion de sommeil. Harry la but sans protestation et se rendormit rapidement. Sirius borda son filleul et quitta silencieusement la chambre pour retrouver son propre lit et un peu de repos.  
  
Il était tôt le lendemain matin lorsque Sirius se réveilla après une nuit paisible. Après s'être habillé, il alla vérifier Harry et vit qu'il était encore profondément endormi, dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé. Sortant de la chambre de son filleul, il se dirigea à la cuisine et prépara du café avant de descendre à la cave. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il entra dans la pièce noire et marcha jusqu'à son ami immobile. Il l'enroula dans une couverture et le leva, prêt à le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre où il pourrait se reposer convenablement. Moony remua un peu et regarda son ami, au sourire timide aux lèvres. Sirius le remarqua et lui fit un large sourire. "Hé Moony, comment te sens-tu?"  
  
"Bien." La voix de l'homme était râpe, mais Sirius savait qu'il irait mieux dans un rien de temps. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Sirius arriva finalement à la chambre de son ami et le borda dans son lit comme il avait fait la veille avec Harry. Remus le regardait pensif, même s'il était fatigué, Sirius pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec un soupir de résignation, il s'assit, sachant que son ami ne dormirait pas avant de lui avoir dit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus?"  
  
L'homme lui donna un regard gêné. "Tu me connais trop bien. C'est juste que ... je pourrais jurer que j'ai senti l'odeur de Harry hier avant que tu quittes."  
  
Sirius grimaça légèrement. Il voulait le dire à son ami plus tard, après qu'il se soit reposé, mais il savait que Remus pouvait être entêté parfois et qu'il n'irait pas dormir avant d'avoir eu la réponse à sa question. "Il était là. Il est descendu pour me trouver parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir et j'étais dans la cave."  
  
Remus devint plus pâle qu'il était déjà. La gorge serrée, il demanda: "Comment il l'a pris...de me voir comme ça?"  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je penses qu'il l'a bien pris. Il semblait un peu effrayé, mais je pense qu'il savait que tu ne lui ferrais pas de mal parce qu'il est entré dans la pièce." Avec un petit sourire il ajouta. "Savais-tu que tu as été promu de Remus à oncle Remus?"  
  
Le loup-garou leva un sourcil. "Oncle Remus?"  
  
Sirius sourit. "C'est comme ça que mon filleul t'a appelé hier."  
  
Le froncement de sourcils disparut du visage de Remus et un sourire satisfait trônait sur son visage fatigué. "Oncle Remus, hein? Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça."  
  
Sirius ria doucement et se leva. "Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir. J'ai besoin de réveiller mon filleul, alors nous déjeunerons et on verra après ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui."  
  
Remus bailla. "Sors le un peu, le soleil va lui faire du bien, il est trop pâle."  
  
Sirius approuva. "Ça sonne comme une bonne idée. Je te vois plus tard Moony, bonne nuit."  
  
Remus ferma les yeux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures. "Bonne nuit, Patmol."  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ils me mettent toujours de bonne humeur. 


	19. Père

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Père  
  
Sirius ferma la porte silencieusement et se rua en bas pour vérifier le café, il l'avait complètement oublié. Après s'avoir assuré qu'il ne bout pas trop, il commença à faire le déjeuner, gardant à l'esprit que Harry mangeait moins qu'avant. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il mit un charme sur les assiettes pour qu'elles restent chaudes et monta réveiller Harry.  
  
Pendant qu'il était parti, Harry s'était tourné sur le côté et avait enfoui sa tête dans son toutou. Avec un petit rire, Sirius marcha jusqu'à son filleul et secoua ses petites épaules gentiment. "Harry...réveille-toi petit."  
  
L'enfant se retourna et murmura: "Je viens tante Pétunia."  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son filleul, le secouant doucement. "Allez, mon coeur, réveille-toi."  
  
À la voix anormalement aimable, Harry ouvrit un oeil. Ce n'était pas possible que tante Pétunia l'ait appelé mon coeur, il y a juste Dudley qu'elle appelait ainsi. Il ne fut pas désappointé lorsque la figure sombre de son parrain apparut devant lui. Sirius sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminés. Il était content de savoir qu'il pouvait faire que Harry se sente mieux seulement en étant là. Il se pencha davantage et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. Sirius fut un peu surpris lorsque Harry serra ses petits bras autour de son cou, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et répondit à l'étreinte. Après que Harry l'ai relâché, il tira les couvertures et pris le garçon dans ses bras. "As-tu besoin d'aller à la salle de bain?"  
  
Sirius rit lorsque Harry approuva vigoureusement de la tête et le porta hors de la chambre. Harry regarda dans le corridor, plus précisément la porte fermée de la chambre à Remus. "Est-ce que Oncle Remus est correct?"  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus va bien. Il est juste fatigué. Je suis sûr qu'il va se joindre à nous cette après-midi."  
  
L'homme déposa Harry et lui donna une légère poussée vers la chambre de bain. "Je vais descendre. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. Quand tu auras terminé, viens à la cuisine, le déjeuner est prêt."  
  
Harry fit la moue un peu à cette phrase. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim si tôt le matin, depuis que les Dursley avaient souvent négligé de lui donne à déjeuner et il s'y était habitué. Si Sirius avait vu la moue sur le visage de Harry. Il l'ignora et le laissa seul.  
  
Le déjeuner fut encore silencieux, Harry jouant surtout avec sa nourriture jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui prenne sa fourchette de ses mains. Sirius commença à la nourrir patiemment, expliquant à Harry qu'ils ne feraient rien avant qu'il termine son déjeuner. Cette fois il se sentit à peine embarrassé d'être nourri comme un petit enfant, rappelant à sa partie de 14 ans qu'il était maintenant un petit enfant et il n'y avait pas de quoi être honteux aussi longtemps que Sirius ne se sente pas inconfortable. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Sirius nettoya la cuisine et alors monta avec son filleul à la chambre du garçon pour l'habiller.  
  
Harry le regardait pensif pendant que Sirius faisait son lit. Sirius commençait à sa sentir un peu inconfortable sous le regard de son filleul. Finalement, après que le lit soit fait, il prit Harry de la chaise où il était assis et le plaça sur ses genoux, commençant à l'habiller avec short bleu et un chandail avec un vif d'or dessiner sur le devant. Quand il termina, il lui mit des bottes, sachant qu'après la pluie d'hier tout serait recouvert d'eau et de boue. Il termina en lui enfilant son manteau. "Nous allons prendre une marche dehors et tu pourras me dire ce qui te tracasse."  
  
Harry leva la tête, regardant son parrain avec le même regard pensif, mais ne dit rien. Sirius prit sa main et ils descendirent silencieusement. Sirius prit son propre manteau et le mit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tirer son filleul dehors.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry marcha près de Sirius, se cramponna à la main de l'homme, effrayé qu'il serait forcé de retourner encore à Hogsmeade. Il fut soulagé lorsque Sirius ne prit pas le chemin allant vers la ville et commença à marcher dans la direction opposé, vers la forêt. Harry contournait prudemment les flaques de boue, essayant de ne pas salir ses vêtements. Sirius l'observait, à moitié amusé, à moitié contrarier. Il semble que dans tout ce que Harry faisait, il y avait la crainte qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de pas correct et qu'il pourrait être puni pour la transgression. Sirius savait qui avaient implanté ces peurs dans la tête de Harry, les Dursley.  
  
Finalement, après avoir empêché son filleul de tomber dans une grande flaque d'eau pendant qu'il essayait d'éviter de marcher dans la boue, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux, faisant reculer l'enfant qui croyait qu'il allait être puni pour un quelconque crime imaginaire. "Harry, sais-tu à quoi servent les bottes?"  
  
Harry baissa la tête et approuva. Sirius lui releva gentiment la tête. "Alors utilise-les. C'est vraiment inutile de porter des bottes si tu continues à essayer d'éviter de marcher dans la boue. Nous sommes sortis pour que tu puisses jouer." Se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, il ajouta rapidement: "Ça serait grandement apprécié si cette fois tu t'abstenait de m'inclure dans un jeu éclaboussage."  
  
Harry rougit, mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et une lueur espiègle brillait dans ses yeux. Après que Sirius le remit sur ses pieds, ils marchèrent pendant un long moment. Cette fois Harry ne portait plus attention à la boue et bientôt il courrait autour, laissant l'eau éclabousser ses pantalons, évitant de trop approcher Sirius, qui appréciait vraiment de ne pas se faire mouiller. Sirius l'observait satisfait. Une fois il dut lui rappeler de rester dans son champs de vision et ne pas avancer trop vite.  
  
Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry revint marcher à son côté. Les joues de l'enfant avait rougi et il haletait un peu. Sirius prit la mais sale de son filleul dans la sienne et commencèrent à marcher vers la maison. L'homme regarda vers son filleul et parla gentiment à l'enfant. "Harry?"  
  
Le garçon leva la tête "Oui?"  
  
"Peux-tu me dire ce qui te tracassait plus tôt.?"  
  
Le visage rosé de Harry devint encore plus rouge et il baissa la tête. "Eee... je... bien...je me demandais comment je devrais t'appeler?"  
  
Sirius s'arrêta et regarda son filleul. "Pourquoi pas Sirius? Tu m'as toujours appelé comme ça."  
  
Mais le garçon secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas correct."  
  
"Ok, pourquoi pas oncle Sirius?"  
  
"Tu n'es pas mon oncle."  
  
Sirius leva un sourcil. "Remus n'est pas ton oncle non plus."  
  
Harry bougea un peu. "Je sais, je veux dire que tu n'agis pas comme mon oncle, tu agis comme mon..."  
  
Comprenant soudainement le problème, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras. "J'agis comme ton père?"  
  
Le garçon approuva, un peu mal à l'aise. "Tu ne veux pas que j'agisse comme lui?" Sirius pouvait à peine contenir sa peine dans sa voix, mais Harry secoua la tête férocement. "Non! Je veux que tu agisses comme mon père, je veux dire, tu l'es presque."  
  
Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il se demandait ce qui dérangeait exactement son filleul. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à une pensée soudaine. Regardant vers son Harry, qui était maintenant accoté contre sa poitrine, il demanda doucement. "Harry, veux-tu m'appeler papa?"  
  
Harry gémit légèrement et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son aîné pour cacher son embarra, mais Sirius l'avait vu approuver de la tête.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Ça fait chaud au coeur. 


	20. La décision

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
La décision  
  
Sirius réfléchissait à ce que le garçon lui avait dit pendant un moment. Harry voulait un parent, même si c'était juste pendant le temps qu'il ait cinq ans. Il se demandait s'il pouvait prendre la place de James, si c'était correct? Alors il regarda son filleul et réalisa quelque chose qui n'avait jamais vu avant. Pour la première fois il se demandait ce que James signifiait pour Harry.  
  
L'enfant n'a jamais eu la chance de connaître son père, les seuls choses qu'il connaissait à son sujet c'est ce que le monde lui avait dit. Et même si son lui de quatorze ans était capable de l'accepter, pour sa partie de cinq ans, James était juste un nom, rien de plus. Ce dont l'enfant avait besoin c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et qui l'aimerait même si ce n'était pas son père biologique. Il réalisa qu'il pourrait devenir son père pour tout ce qui était important.  
  
Harry restait accoté contre son parrain, il n'aurait pas du dire ça, maintenant Sirius était probablement fâché contre lui. Il recula un peu lorsqu'une main toucha sa joue, supposant que l'homme allait le frapper. Lorsqu'elle n'arriva pas, il leva la tête vers le regard souriant de Sirius. "Tu n'es pas fâché?"  
  
L'homme secoua la tête doucement. "Bien sûr que non, petit, j'y ai juste réfléchi un moment. J'étais un peu surpris." Harry fit un signe tête en signe de compréhension, mais fut encore surpris aux mots qui suivirent. "Et Harry, tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas."  
  
Le garçon agrippa rapidement ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, cachant son sourire et ses larmes sur l'épaule de son parrain.  
  
Sirius porta Harry le reste du trajet jusqu'à leur maison. Lorsqu'il rentrèrent, Remus était déjà levé et avait commencé à cuisiner le dîner. Voyant les vêtements de Harry couverts de boues, il sourit.  
  
"Je vois que vous vous êtes amusé. Va le changer Patmol. Le dîner va être prêt dans quelques minutes."  
  
Sirius et Harry lui sourirent largement et firent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Sirius changea les vêtements de Harry et alla dans sa propre chambre pour changer de robe parce qu'elle s'était salie en portant Harry. Harry, pendant que Sirius se changeait, descendit à la cuisine. Remus était calmement assis sur une chaise, attendant que les deux autres descendent, lorsque quelque chose sauta sur ses genoux, l'étreignant avec force autour de la taille. Souriant à Harry, il mit ses bras autour de l'enfant. "Allô Harry, as-tu eu un bon avant-midi?"  
  
Harry approuva de la tête. "Oui, c'était amusant, mais tu m'as manqué." Il regarda l'homme avec ses yeux verts brillants. "Es-tu correct oncle Remus?"  
  
Remus sourit encore, il se sentait soudainement très joyeux. L'acceptation de cet enfant signifiait plus pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, il rit doucement. "Je vais bien petit."  
  
Harry rougit un peu, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment demandé à Remus s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Voyant la pensée en Harry, le loup- garou rit encore. "Tu peux m'appeler oncle Remus, Harry. Ça ne me dérange pas."  
  
Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry relaxa contre son aîné et ils entendirent tous les deux que Sirius descende.  
  
Ils dînèrent rapidement, Remus et Sirius discutaient calmement sur quelques-uns des plans de Dumbledore. Lorsque Sirius regarda dans la direction de Harry pour voir ce qu'il faisait, un sourire apparut sur son visage. L'enfant était peloter sur sa chaise, maintenant doucement endormit. Visiblement, la marche de ce matin l'avait épuisé. Silencieusement, Remus et lui le regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Sirius marcha jusqu'à la chaise, le prit et l'apporta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il transpirait abondamment et prit quelque temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre. Serrant le lion de griffondor contre sa poitrine, il se remémorait son cauchemar avec un frémissement. Voldemort y était, il avait dit que pour l'obtenir, il tuerait Sirius et Remus, ses seuls protecteurs pour l'été. Harry s'assit lentement, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger comme ça. Silencieusement, espérant que personne ne vienne le vérifier, il mit ses souliers et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à sa malle. Prenant un bout de parchemin, il y écrit une note rapide disant à Sirius et Remus qu'il ne pouvait pas rester et quitta la chambre. Marchant dans le corridor, il entendit ses gardiens parler dans le salon et décida de sortir par la porte de derrière pour ne pas être remarqué. Une fois dehors, il commença à courir dans la forêt aussi vite qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'abris d'être aperçu de la maison. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps, malgré ses petites jambes, pour atteindre la forêt. Une fois qu'il avait repris son souffle et s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais pour le moment, ça l'indifférait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être blessé tant et aussi longtemps que rien n'arrivait à Sirius et Remus.  
  
Il était près de 16h30 lorsque les deux hommes décidèrent de réveiller Harry. Ils pensaient qu'ils utiliseraient le reste de la journée pour jouer avec l'enfant et peut-être demain ils pourraient visiter le Terrier, Sirius voulait remercier encore Ron et Hermione pour leur aide. L'homme monta l'escalier en sifflant doucement et entra dans la chambre gaiement. Il se tut rapidement et sa face pâlit un peu lorsqu'il vit le lit vide. Essayant de se calmer, il alla à la salle de bain espérant y trouver le petit enfant. Transpirant abondamment lorsqu'il vit la salle de bain vide, il courut au travers des chambres en criant le nom de Harry. Remus se rua un haut lorsqu'il entendit l'agitation. La crainte commença à l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le visage paniqué de Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
L'autre homme agrippa ses épaules. "Harry, je ne le trouve pas."  
  
Remus se rua en l'accrochant et entra dans la chambre, voyant qu'elle était belle et bien vide. Sirius était déjà en bas en train de vérifier les autres pièces, espérant que Harry jouait à une sorte de jeu. Ses espoirs se détruirent lorsqu'il entendit Remus l'appeler. Haletant fortement, il remonta l'escalier. Remus était dans la chambre tenant un bout de parchemin. Avec une main tremblante, il prit le parchemin et le lit.  
  
Chers papa et oncle Remus.  
  
Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, Voldemort vous tuera si je le fais. Je vous aime.  
  
Harry  
  
Jurant doucement, Sirius s'assit sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Remus lui tapota l'épaule et sortit avertir Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Merci pour les review!!! Vous être géniaux. 


	21. Firenze

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Firenze  
  
Dumbledore arriva à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques professeurs vinrent avec lui, prêt à rechercher le petit enfant. Remus les salua et les laissa entrer. Sirius était encore dans la chambre de Harry, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La peur l'envahissait tranquillement, l'empêchant de penser de façon rationnelle. Dumbledore parla pendant un moment avec Remus et après que le loup-garou lui ait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur la soudaine disparition de Harry, il envoya les professeurs chercher le garçon dans la forêt. Personne ne pensait que Harry serait allé à Hosmeade à cause de sa peur de la foule.  
  
Remus lança un regard inquiet vers l'escalier. Il pouvait imaginer qu'est qui passait par la tête de son meilleur ami. Une main chaude sur son épaule le dirigea vers la porte. Il tourna la tête et vit Dumbledore lui sourire. "Va, Remus. Personne ne connaît la forêt aussi bien que toi et Hagrid. Va, aide-les à trouver Harry. Je vais m'occuper de Sirius."  
  
Le loup-garou approuva et rejoignit les professeurs dehors. Ils planifiant une stratégie de recherche pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible et trouver Harry rapidement. Hagrid avait déjà parlé avec ses amis de la forêt.  
  
Dumbledore monta l'escalier et vit Sirius assit sur une chaise, sa tête cachée dans ses mains. Le directeur marche jusqu'à lui et déposa gentiment une main sur sa tête. L'homme leva la tête un peu surpris et essuya les larmes qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux. "Monsieur le directeur, je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer."  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec un petit sourire. "C'est correct mon enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, les professeurs ont commencé à le chercher. Avec Remus et Hagrid à sa recherche, cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps à le trouver. Souviens-toi, il est plus petit maintenant, il ne peut pas avoir été bien loin." Sirius fit un signe de tête et se leva. "Je vais aider." Il regarda autour un peu hésitant. "Quelqu'un devrait rester."  
  
Dumbledore approuva. "Je vais attendre ici pour les nouvelles, vas- y."  
  
Sirius rejoignit les autres dehors. Il était encore très pâle, mais on pouvait voir de la détermination dans ses yeux. Remus sourit, soulager de le voir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme de s'effondrer de la sorte. Finalement, après un peu plus de discussions, le groupe se sépara en équipe de deux. Remus voulait y aller avec Sirius, mais entre ses sens plus développés et l'habilité de Sirius à se transformer en Patmol, ils travailleraient plus efficacement séparés. À la fin, Rogue et Hagrid étaient ensemble, pour leur malheur mutuel. Remus alla avec Sprout, Sinistra et Flitwick formèrent un couple et finalement, Sirius commença à chercher avec McGonagall.  
  
Sirius et la directrice-adjointe marchaient ensemble silencieusement, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Alors qu'ils marchaient déjà depuis un moment, Sirius se changea en Patmol et commença à chercher l'odeur de Harry. Il ne trouva rien, alors il entreprit une autre direction, espérant y trouver des indices sur son filleul. Soudainement, il entendit de petit pas et regarda sur sa droite. Il fut un peu surpris de voir au petit chat tigré marchant à son côté, mais McGonagall serait capable de le suivre plus facilement si elle était aussi sous sa forme animagius.  
  
Harry marchait depuis des heures. Il ne savait pas par où il allait, mais ce n'était pas important tant qu'il n'allait pas vers sa maison. Après quelque temps, il était simplement trop fatigué pour avancer et assit pour se reposer. Il était près d'une clairière, le soleil traversa enfin les nuages. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. Il savait qu'il était probable qu'il ne survive pas à la nuit. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et savait à quel point la forêt pouvait être dangereuse. Au moins, il ne mettrait plus les personnes qu'il aime en danger. Il resta là un moment, ne pensant à rien en particulier et se sentait de plus et plus endormi. Il rampa sous quelques buissons et s'installa sur le côté, hors de vu.  
  
Il se réveilla soudainement quelques heures plus tard lorsque quelqu'un le leva. Surpris, il leva la tête et vit qu'il était porté par des bras de centaure. Regardant d'un peu plus loin, il reconnut Firenze, le centaure qui l'avait aidé il y a quelques années.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry Potter."  
  
Avec une voix faible, il répondit: "Salut, Firenze."  
  
"Tu sais que la forêt entière est à ta recherche. Hagrid est venu nous dire que tu t'étais sauvé de ta maison et que tu étais maintenant dans la forêt. Tu es chanceux que je t'ai trouvé avant que des loups-garous le fassent. Ils auraient pu te tuer facilement."  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça ne dérange pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner."  
  
Le centaure fronça les sourcils. "Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas, petit être? Te maltraitent-ils?"  
  
Harry secoua la tête férocement. "Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Voldemort va les tuer si je reste là."  
  
Le centaure comprit visiblement le dilemme du garçon. Firenze leva Harry pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux, les pieds de Harry pendant vers le sol. "Écoute Harry Potter, ce n'est pas ta décision. Tu ne peux pas choisir pour eux s'ils veulent être avec toi ou non. Tout le monde sait que le roi des ténèbres veut te tuer. Ils savent qu'être près de toi pourrait les mettre en danger. Mais ça ne les dérange pas, ils t'aiment suffisamment pour ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ils veulent être avec toi peu importe les conséquences." Harry resta silencieux et le centaure continua. "Petit être, ne penses-tu pas que ton parrain et son ami seraient en danger même si tu n'étais pas avec eux? Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ont toujours eu une position importante dans la magie de la lumière. Ils sont dans les plus forts sorciers qui supportent Dumbledore. Ils seraient en danger même si tu n'avais pas de lien avec eux."  
  
Harry y pensa pendant un moment. Finalement, il admit que Firenze avait raison, il n'y avait pas pensée. Voyant la compréhension dans les yeux de l'enfant, le centaure le serra plus près de sa poitrine. "Laisse- moi apporter à ceux qui t'aiment."  
  
Harry gémit légèrement. "Sirius va être fâché."  
  
Firenze approuva de la tête. "Il est probable qu'il le soit, mais ne l'as-tu pas mérité? J'ai entendu qu'il était près de la crise de nerfs ce soir."  
  
Harry approuva silencieusement, avec un soupir fatigué, il ferma les yeux pendant que Firenze partait à galoper. Il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Sirius. Même si l'homme l'aimait beaucoup, il était sûr d'être puni cette fois.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Cool!!! Je attends de cap des 100 review. Vous être vraiment gentils. Merci!!!!  
  
P.S. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'il écrit une petite bibliographie sur mon acompte. 


	22. Réunion

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Réunion  
  
Sirius cherchait depuis des heures. McGonagall avait rejoint Sprout il avait une heure et demie lorsqu'elle et Sirius avait rencontré le groupe de Remus. Les deux professeurs étaient fatigués et avaient décidé de se regrouper à la maison avec les autres groupes de recherche. Sirius avait refusé de rentrer et Remus avait décidé de rester avec lui. Même s'il était plus fatigué que les autres professeurs à cause de la pleine lune, il ne voulait pas laisser Sirius seul dans son état actuel. Patmol marchait au devant de son ami essayant désespérément de trouver l'odeur du garçon. Avec les heures que s'étaient écoulées, les probabilités de trouver son filleul rétrécissait, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait retrouver le petit garçon.  
  
Soudainement, les deux arrêtèrent leur avancé. Il y avait quelque chose qui arrivait de la forêt devant eux. Avec un doux pop, Sirius de changea en sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux, car il n'avait vraiment pas l'humeur de combattre. Une large silhouette apparut devant les buissons. Ils relaxèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent un centaure. Les yeux de Sirius descendirent jusqu'à ses bras et virent qu'il portait un petit paquet. Le centaure s'arrête à quelques pieds d'eux. "Vous être Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
L'homme approuva de la tête, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté le paquet. Le centaure étira ses bras, lui offrant sa charge. Sirius marcha un peu hésitant jusqu'à lui et une sensation de soulagement de traversa lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Harry. Avec empressement, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller. Alors il regarda le centaure qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Remus les rejoignit. "Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus loin. J'ai parlé un peu avec lui et je pense qu'il comprend plus maintenant, mais vous devriez être prudent, il est très troublé."  
  
Sans un autre mot, Firenze se retourna et repartit. Sirius serra le petit corps de son filleul contre lui et le sentit remuer dans ses bras. Baissant la tête, il vit des yeux verts fatigués le regarder. "Papa"  
  
La voix de Harry était douce. Sirius l'étreignit plus fort. Un peu de l'inquiétude de Sirius partit pour être remplacé par de la colère. Il savait très bien qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et il ne voulait pas que Harry en subisse le gros, alors, prenant sa baguette, il murmura un charme de sommeil. Le garçon n'essaya même pas de le combattre, il était complètement épuisé. Remus le regardait silencieusement. Pendant un moment, il craignit que Sirius commence à crier après Harry. Il savait que l'enfant aurait encore à faire face à son parrain, et cela ne serait pas agréable pour aucun des deux. Mais c'était mieux qu'ils se parlent demain matin, alors que Sirius se serait calmé un peu.  
  
Ils retournèrent en silence, arrivant juste à temps pour voir les professeurs prêts à reprendre les recherches. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Sirius de leur fit pas attention et monta l'escalier. Remus regarda le directeur un peu inquiet. Le vieil homme semblait pensif. "Où l'avez-vous trouvé?"  
  
"Un centaure l'a trouvé, il nous a apporté Harry."  
  
Hagrid sourit, soulager. Il savait que les centaures avaient souvent répugnance à aider les humains. Il pouvait parier que c'est Firenze qui l'avait fait. Le centaure avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, mais Hagrid n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et regarda vers l'escalier. "Sirius est très en colère," le directeur nota. Remus soupira, "Oui, j'espère qu'il sera un peu calmé demain matin."  
  
Dumbledore approuva. "Je suis sûr qu'il le sera, mais je suggère que tu restes près juste au cas."  
  
Remus confirma et les reconduit à l'extérieur de la maison, les remerciant pour leur aide. Lorsque tout le monde était parti, il monta rapidement et alla à la chambre de Harry où il était sûr de trouver son ami. Sirius était assis, ses yeux fixaient le silhouette endormit de Harry. Le loup-garou remarqua que son ami avait changé les vêtements de Harry pour un pyjama bleu et l'avait nettoyer le mieux qu'il le pouvait sans le réveiller. Remus étudia le visage se son ami. Même si son visage était sans expression, il pouvait voir la colère brûler dans ses yeux. Prudemment, il agrippa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Sirius le regarda. "Allez, Sirius. Allons dormir, je suis sûr que tu es fatigué."  
  
Son ami ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixant encore son filleul. "Je ne peux pas, qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il quitte encore?"  
  
Remus y réfléchit un moment, alors il leva sa baguette et murmura quelques charmes. "Les fenêtres sont barrées et une sonnerie se fera entendre au travers de la maison s'il sort de sa chambre, ça te convient?"  
  
Sirius approuva et sortit à contre coeur avec son ami, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur chambre silencieusement et avant d'y arriver, Remus se retourna. "Tu vas le punir, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Sirius le regarda surpris et fronça les sourcils. "Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne penses pas qu'il l'a mérité?"  
  
Remus approuva. "Oui, il l'a mérité. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu le ferais."  
  
Sirius le regarda confus et Remus expliqua: "Un des nombreux défauts que les parents peuvent avoir, Patmol, c'est d'être effrayé de punir leurs enfants lorsqu'ils le méritent. Tu aimes beaucoup Harry et je craignais que tu ne voudrais pas la faire."  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. "Remus, j'aimais mes parents énormément et c'était réciproque, mais ils savaient exactement quand j'allais trop loin. J'aurais pu me tuer avec une de mes farces s'ils ne m'avaient pas donné un peu de bon sens."  
  
Remus rit doucement, il n'avait jamais fait beaucoup de trouble lorsqu'il était plus jeune et ses parents n'avaient pas eu à lui implanter du bon sens comme Sirius disait. Décidant de laisser la question tel quelle, le loup-garou se retourna et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Sirius, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma sa porte.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Cool!!! J'ai attend le cap des 100 review. Vous être vraiment gentils. Merci!!!! 


	23. La punition

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
La punition  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un lit confortable. Il se remémora ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente et une sensation de crainte remplaça celle de confort et de paix qu'il ressentait il y a un instant. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas affronter Sirius. Harry se souvenait de la colère qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son parrain avant que celui-ci l'endorme. Il allait vraiment y goûter. Après un petit débat intérieur, il s'assit. Il était mieux de voir ce que son parrain lui avait réservé plutôt que rester étendu à y penser. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Sirius assit sur une des chaises de la chambre, le regardant intensivement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Harry était un peu effrayer maintenant. Le visage de son parrain était sans expression, ses yeux ennuyés pointaient vers lui. Harry baissa la tête, attendant que Sirius parle en premier. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était sans expression et faible. "Viens ici Harry."  
  
Le garçon obéit et sauta du lit, ne voulant pas mettre son parrain davantage en colère. Il traversa la chambre et se tint devant son parrain. Son parrain ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Sirius le regardait simplement avec son regard agacé. "Assis-toi." Lentement, Harry s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été placé devant son parrain. "Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu t'es enfuit et mit en danger hier?"  
  
Harry se tortillait sous l'intensité de son regard, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Finalement il commença à parler avec une voix basse. Il dit à son parrain au sujet du cauchemar qu'il avait fait et les pensées qu'il avait eues par la suite. Le visage de Sirius ne changea pas pendant les explications, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu, pas suffisamment par contre pour que Harry le remarque. Après que Harry termina de lui rencontrer ce qui s'était passé avec Firenze, Sirius décroisa ses bras et se pencha vers l'avant pour que lui et Harry puissent se regarder dans les yeux. "Écoute-moi attentivement Harry. Voldemort est un monstre qui souhaite tuer tous ceux qui se mettent sur sa route. Remus et moi le combattons depuis plusieurs années et même si tu n'étais pas avec nous, nous serions encore dans le haut de sa liste de personnes à tuer. Nous l'avons accepté et nous le savons depuis le début. Mais ce que nous faisons est nécessaire. C'est quelque chose que nous fassions parce que quelqu'un doit le faire. Si ta présence nous apporte plus de danger, alors on fera avec. Hier tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'appeler papa. J'ai dit "oui" et alors je t'ai accepté comme mon fils. Cela signifie que je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe si je dois mourir pour te protéger, parce qu'alors je serais content car tu es plus important pour moi que ma propre vie."  
  
Sirius se raccota et observa l'enfant. Le visage de Harry était triste et il regardait ses pieds. Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, Sirius attendant patiemment que l'information soit enregistrée dans son esprit et en profitait pour s'endurcir. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout. Dans son esprit, il maudissait Remus. Le loup-garou le connaissait trop bien. Ce matin, il était prêt à laisser Harry avec seulement un avertissement, mais les paroles de son ami l'en empêchaient. Le garçon avait besoin d'être puni et même si Remus consentait à le faire, les deux savaient que ça devait être lui. Avec un petit soupir, Sirius de redressa et dit d'une voix ferme: "Harry." Le garçon le regarda. "Je suis désolé, mais je dois te punir. Ce que tu as fait hier était très dangereux. Je ne peux pas permettre ce genre de comportement resté impuni."  
  
Harry grimaça, mais secoua la tête en signe de résiliation. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Sirius comptait faire. Les Dursley de ne s'était jamais donnés la peine de le punir avec cérémonie. Ils faisaient juste le battre ou l'enfermer. Il a déjà entendu les choses que les autres parents faisaient à leurs enfants pour les punir, mais il n'avait jamais porté attention, pensant qu'il ne serait jamais dans leur situation. La voix de Sirius coupa le fil de ses pensées. "Viens ici Harry."  
  
Avec un petit soupir, Harry glissa de sa chaise et marcha lentement vers son parrain, un sentiment de crainte l'envahissant. Sans une seconde pensée, Sirius le pris et il se trouva installer sur son ventre, sur les genoux de l'homme. Soudainement, sachant ce qui allait se passer, Harry commença à gigoter, mais Sirius plaça une main ferme sur son dos pour le tenir. La première claque arriva à l'improviste, laissant échapper un cri au garçon. La première pensée de Harry fut que ça faisait mal et alors qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que la potion avait complètement détruit sa volonté d'adolescent et lorsque la troisième claque frappa, il pleurait déjà à s'en sortir les poumons. Sirius le frappa sept fois avant de le lever de ses genoux et le prendre dans ses bras. Au travers de ses sanglots, il sentit l'homme se lever et le mettre dans son lit, sur le ventre. Sirius déposa la couverture sur lui et sans un autre mot, quitta la chambre.  
  
L'homme descendit l'escalier et alla à la cuisine où Remus préparait le déjeuner. Le loup-garou observa son ami s'asseoir sur une chaise et déposer silencieusement sa tête sur la table. Pensant qu'il était mieux ne rien lui demander, il tendit une tasse de café à Sirius et prépara un plateau pour Harry. Laissant Sirius seul un moment, il prit le plateau, monta l'escalier et alla dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit garçon serrait le lion doré contre lui, reniflant encore un peu. Il regarda vers Remus lorsque l'homme entra, ses yeux boursouflés à cause qu'il avait pleuré. Le loup-garou remarqua qu'il était étendu sur le côté et assuma que Sirius lui avait donné une fessé. Déposant le plateau sur la table, Remus marcha jusqu'au lit. Il pouvait voir que Harry se préparait pour une autre punition de sa part, mais Remus allait rien faire, Sirius l'avait fait suffisamment. "Viens Harry. Ton déjeuner est prêt. Après tu vas rester toute la journée au lit. Je veux que tu réfléchisses soigneusement à ce qui est arrivé hier. Compris?"  
  
Harry approuva, un peu soulagé que le loup-garou ne ferait rien de plus. Remus l'assit sur une chaise avec un oreiller. Harry grimaça un peu, son derrière chauffait encore et il était douloureux. Il fut reconnaissant envers Remus de lui apporter son déjeuner. Il manga silencieusement tout ce que Remus lui avait apporté. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il de voulait pas contrarier ses gardiens davantage. Une fois terminer, Remus le conduit à la salle de bain et l'aida à se laver. Encore en pyjamas, Harry suivit Remus et se remit au lit. Remus le borda et quitta la chambre rapidement. Ça ne prit pas long temps avant que Harry se rendorme.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de ne plus recommencer. Les professeurs peuvent être fous parfois avec leurs devoirs. Merci pour vos reviews. 


	24. Soulagement

Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire Free écrit par Polaris.  
  
Résumé de l'auteur: Sirius capture Queudver, il va chez les Weasley pour obtenir l'aide de Ron pour livrer le rat au ministère. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand les jumeaux voient Sirius? Ron et Hermione pourront-ils assurer la sécurité de leur ami? Comment va réagir Harry quand il va l'apprendre?  
  
Libre  
  
Soulagement  
  
Pour le reste de la journée, Harry resta étendu dans son lit, s'ennuyant à mort. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ce qu'il pouvait par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait et il en était venu à la firme décision de ne pas recommencer, même si c'est seulement à cause de la punition et la douleur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Sirius. Maintenant, il commençait à se sentir inconfortable, partiellement à cause qu'il était resté dans la même position la journée entière, mais aussi parce qu'il était resté là toute la journée et il n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis le matin. Remus a été celui qui lui apporta son dîner et son souper. C'était aussi lui qui l'amena à la salle de bain lorsqu'il en avait besoin.  
  
Harry resserra son étreinte contre le lion. Est-ce que Sirius le haïssait maintenant? Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre si la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un père le rejetait. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu? Il ne voulait même pas voir son filleul. Sans s'en préoccuper, il commença à pleurer contre l'animal en peluche.  
  
Remus fut alarmé lorsqu'il entra avec la potion de sommeil. La vue de Harry pleurant silencieusement n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait. Le garçon n'avait pas semblé aussi contrarié avec la punition et ne s'en était pas plein, alors il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas. Rapidement, il traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à côté du petit garçon. Harry leva la tête avec quelques lueurs d'espoir, mais lorsqu'il le reconnut, il recacha sa tête dans son toutou. Doucement, il caressa les cheveux du garçon, essayant d'obtenir son attention, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas. Finalement, il parla: "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
Le garçon ne répondit pas, il s'éloigna juste un peu de sa main.  
  
Désapprouvant, Remus décida d'essayer encore: "Harry, s'il te plait, dis- moi ce qui ne va pas." Sa voix était passé de douce à légèrement autoritaire et il vit l'enfant se durcir un peu. Encore, il n'eut pas de réponse. Finalement, voyant que Harry n'allait pas lui parler, il décida d'aller chercher Sirius, surtout qu'il était presque sûr que ça le concernait.  
  
Il trouva son ami assis dans le salon, regardant le feu. Il leva la tête seulement lorsque le loup-garou mit une main sur son épaule. "Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas avec Harry, Sirius. Il pleure et je n'ai pas été capable de lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu pourrais vouloir lui parler."  
  
Sirius regarda son ami, hésitant. Il avait évité Harry toute la journée, faisant monter Remus à chaque fois que l'enfant avait besoin de quelque chose. Secrètement, il était terrifié de ce que le garçon lui dirait s'il montait, alors il avait décidé de laisser ça pour demain. Avec un profond soupire, il se leva. Il ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Silencieusement, il monta et alla à la chambre de son filleul. Harry était étendu sur le lit, peloter contre le lion. L'enfant ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il entra, mais Sirius pouvait clairement voir qu'il pleurait encore. S'assoyant sur le lit à côté de lui, Sirius caressa gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant avant de lui demander: "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
L'enfant leva la tête brusquement, il avait pensé que c'était Remus qui était assis à côté de lui. Sans une seconde pensée, il sauta dans les bras de Sirius et serra son cou fortement. Sirius fut surpris, mais réussit à se maintenir et prudemment, serra le petit garçon dans ses bras. Alors une douce voix enfantine murmura à son oreille: "Je suis désolé, papa, désolé de t'avoir inquiété. S'il te plait, ne me haïs pas."  
  
Sirius était déchiré entre le soulagement vu que Harry n'était pas fâché contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait et surpris que l'enfant le pensait capable de le haïr. Resserrant la prise autour de l'enfant, il lui murmura en retour: "Harry, je ne te haïrai jamais. Je t'aime. Tu es mon fils et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire te haïr." Harry resta étendu un moment, profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait les bras de son parrain. Alors il recula un peu pour qu'il puisse regarder son parrain. L'homme baissa la tête et vit la joie et la confusion dans les yeux de Harry. "Tu ne me détestes pas?"  
  
Sirius secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Non, Harry, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi penses-tu ça?"  
  
Harry se raccota sur l'épaule de son parrain. "Tu n'es pas venu me voir aujourd'hui. C'était toujours oncle Remus. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir."  
  
Sirius soupira et décida qu'il pourrait aussi bien dire la vérité à son filleul. "Je ne voulais pas te voir." Avant que le garçon puisse réagir, il continua: "J'étais effrayé que tu sois fâché contre moi parce que je t'avais puni. Je ne savais pas si tu comprendrais."  
  
Harry relaxa contre l'homme. "Papa, bien sûr que je comprends. Même si j'ai un corps de cinq ans et que mon esprit que un mélange d'émotions désordonnées et de pensées, je sais encore ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal et je connais les conséquences de faire quelque chose de mal." Il grimaça un peu. "Mais je ne suis pas pressé de recommencer quelque chose comme ça bientôt. Ça fait mal, tu sais?"  
  
Sirius ria sèchement. "C'est justement le point, mon cher fils. Sinon l'objectif aurait été raté. Maintenant, je pense que c'est le temps que tu dormes."  
  
Déposant l'enfant, Sirius ramassa le gobelet que Remus avait laissé et le tendit à Harry. Son filleul le but sans une seconde pensée et rapidement, il dormait profondément dans son lit.  
  
Quelque temps plus tard. Sirius quitta la chambre et alla rejoindre son ami dans le salon. Le loup-garou leva le regard et sourit à l'expression de soulagement que Sirius portait au visage. "Est-ce que tout est correct?"  
  
Sirius approuva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Oui, tout va bien. Tu sais, il est vraiment un petit ange."  
  
Remus sourit. "Je suis effrayé que tu es quelque peu subjectif, padfoot. Je crois que tu as oublié lorsqu'il t'a trempé de la tête aux pieds en prenant son bain il y a quelques jours."  
  
Sirius ria. "Ok, peut-être pas."  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Remus leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait. "Es-tu prêt pour demain?"  
  
Sirius sourit espièglement. "Bien sûr! Demain sera la fête. J'espère que Harry va aimé ça autant que je le pense. Ça sera son premier vrai anniversaire."  
  
Remus ria. "Oui, mais je suggère que tu gardes les jumeaux à distance. Dieu seul sait qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils s'approchaient de Harry."  
  
Sirius sembla un peu inquiet pendant un moment, puis relaxa. "Je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione vont m'aider à protéger le petit Harry des méchants jumeaux. Sinon, je peux utiliser un peu de mon charme d'ex-meurtrier sur eux."  
  
Remus partit à rire. "Charme d'ex-meurtrier? je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner sur eux, Sirius"  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules. "Oh, alors, si ça ne fonctionne pas, je peux toujours leur raconter que j'étais un maraudeur. Harry m'a dit que les jumeaux nous adoraient et je ne pense pas qu'ils ont compris le jour où Ron m'a appelé Padfoot. Je pourrais vouloir leur répéter." Sirius sourit encore. "Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir lorsque je vais leur dire que leur ancien professeur contre les forces du mal est réellement Moony?"  
  
Remus le regarda brusquement. "N'ose pas leur dire!"  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et se leva. Le pétillement dans ses yeux ne rassura pas Remus. Un peu plus tard, le loup-garou soupira et dit rapidement: "Il va leur dire. Je ne pourrai jamais enseigner à Poudlard à nouveau."  
  
À suivre...  
  
Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai une petite consolation. Polaris a terminé l'histoire il y a un mois. Elle fait au total 37 chapitres. Je compte terminer de la traduire avant le 20 janvier, i.e. la journée que je recommence l'école. N'oublier pas le me reviewer s'il vous plait, cela m'aide à continuer.  
  
Joyeuses fêtes à tous  
  
Merci pour vos reviews. 


End file.
